


Welcome To The Con

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Car Accident, Child Abuse, F/M, Fan!Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Love, Pregnancy, Proposals, Weddings, baby ackles!!!, btw the original kid character isnt jensen and the reader's dont worry, dad!jensen, fluffy pregnancy reveal, honeymoon fluff, lil bit of angst, so much fluff you have no idea, supernatural conventions are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend Lauren and yourself are having the best time at a Supernatural convention. You meet Jared and Jensen in the photo op, and they're just as awesome as you imagined. Jensen is charming and you seem to click right away. But as life goes, you sadly have to say goodbye.<br/>During the panel, however, the unexpected happens....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Holy shit Y/N, we’re about to meet them!”  
Y/F/N exclaims.  
“I know! We’d better not embarrass ourselves because I spent far too much money to look back on this and cringe.”  
“Oh don’t worry, you’re always more relaxed about these things than I am.”  
“I don’t know, I’m about to meet Jensen and Jared. if I faint, you’d better catch me.”  
Y/F/N laughs, and you feel a bit more relaxed about the whole thing.  
“Next please.”  
You take a deep breath, straightening your “I blame John Winchester” shirt, and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in your jeans. You follow Y/F/N into the curtained off area. Jared and Jensen are laughing at something, huge grins on their faces. Jared notices you first, and nudges Jensen.  
“Hey there ladies.”  
“Hello,”  
Is all you can manage, while Y/F/N is just staring somewhat blankly at them.  
“I’m Jared, and this is Jensen.”  
You laugh a little, feeling a bit more at ease in their goofy presences.  
“I’m Y/F/N.”  
She manages to squeak.  
“And I’m Y/N.”  
“Y/N….that’s a beautiful name.”  
You blush, somewhat surprised that Jensen freaking Ackles thinks your name is pretty.  
“I, um, thank you.”  
“So, what do you want to do for this most awesome photo?”  
*****  
Once your photo is done, you wish you didn’t have to leave. Jensen leans toward you slightly, and your heartbeat picks up.  
“Don’t tell anyone else, but I think your photo was the best.”  
You shove his shoulder playfully, praying it wasn’t crossing a boundary.  
“Nice try, but I’m sure you say that to everyone.”  
“Oh on the contrary Y/N. I normally use slightly different wording.”  
You like the way your name sounds when he says it….Snap out of it!  
“Oh you flatter me Jensen.”  
He winks at you, and your poor heart nearly stops.  
“Come on Y/N, we want to make sure our seats aren’t taken.”  
“Okay.”  
“Thanks for letting us take a ridiculous photo with you, Jensen.”  
“My pleasure. Will I see you at the panel?”  
“That’s where I’m headed, but I doubt you’ll be able to distinguish me from everyone else. I...have to go, it was really nice to meet you.”  
“You too Y/N.”  
*****  
“Okay, so we’re gonna play a little game to close out the panel.”  
Your prediction had been proven wrong, as Jensen had been throwing glances your way since the panel had begun.  
“Truth or dare.”  
Jared and Jensen both groan.  
“Jared you first, truth or dare?”  
“Hmmmmm….truth.”  
“What was your first thought when you met Jensen?”  
“So that’s the guy my mom watches on that soap opera.”  
Jensen fakes hurt at Jared’s statement.  
“What? I’m just being honest. Alright, I have one for Jensen. Truth or dare?”  
“Because I am not a wuss, I choose dare.”  
“Wonderful. I dare you to ask out the girl from the photo op you can’t stop staring at.”  
You freeze, he doesn’t mean you...does he? Jensen hangs his head and smiles in that cute way he does when he’s embarrassed. He gets up off his stool and walks off stage, into the audience. Within a minute, he’s standing in front of you, blushing madly.  
“Hey Jensen.”  
“Hi Y/N.”  
He rubs the back of his neck with his hand.  
“Do you want to...um...get coffee sometime?”  
“I would very much like that.”  
He sighs in relief.  
“Awesome. Here, let me give you my number.”  
He puts his number in your phone and you put yours in his. He goes back to the stage, grinning. Your smile mirrors his for the rest of the day, and long after.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Sooo….about that coffee?  
Okay Y/N sound cool.  
Y/N Y/L/N: I know a good place near here.   
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Great! When works?  
Y/N Y/L/N: Pretty much anytime.   
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Tomorrow afternoon?   
Y/N Y/L/N: Sounds like a plan! :D  
*****  
You sit at a table by the window, fiddling nervously with your phone. Maybe this was just all an elaborate joke? He probably thinks you’re some weirdo fan now. Ugh this was a stupid idea. You’re about to get up to leave when he slides into the chair across from you, coffee in hand.   
“Sorry I’m late.”  
“It’s fine.”  
You exhale, smiling. He’s here. With you. Drinking coffee. AH!   
“I’m glad it’s really you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I thought other fans might have mugged you for my number after that whole ordeal during the panel.”  
You laugh.   
“Don’t worry. I got out fine.”  
“Good.”  
The conversation flows easily between the two of you for the next few hours. His phone rings suddenly and you remember that the world exists.   
“Hello?”  
“Oh, is it already five?”  
“.....”  
“Okay…”  
“No! Jared-”  
“Okay, bye.”  
He puts his phone back in his pocket.   
“You have to go?”  
He nods, frowning.  
“The moose needs me.”  
You laugh.   
“That’s okay, I understand.”  
“Do you...want to do this again sometime? Maybe dinner?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Great! I’ll call you later.”  
Before you can answer, he pecks you on the cheek.  
“Bye Y/N.”  
“Bye Jensen.”  
You smile to yourself, hand on your cheek where he kissed you.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Sorry for running out like that.   
Y/N Y/L/N: It’s totally fine! You’re a busy man. :)  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: If I called you right now, would it be interrupting anything?  
Y/N Y/L/N: Only movie night with my boyfriend.  
Y/N Y/L/N: I’m kidding.   
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Thank Chuck! That was NOT funny, Y/N.  
Y/N Y/L/N: C’mon, it was a little funny.  
Y/N Y/L/N: Seriously though, I’m just sitting here with some ice cream and season four of Supernatural, so you wouldn’t be interrupting anything.  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Which episode?  
Y/N Y/L/N: Yellow Fever.  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Which is….?  
Y/N Y/L/N: Jensen Ackles! You disappoint me. You got to do some very fun things for this one!  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: The only reason I’m not googling which one it is right now is because I don’t like the idea of disappointing such a lovely lady.   
Be cool, Y/N be cool.   
Y/N Y/L/N: Flattery won’t help you, Ackles. ;)   
Y/N Y/L/N: Want a hint?  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: YES  
Y/N Y/L/N: “I’ll man the flashlight”  
You jump slightly as Carry On Wayward Son begins to blare from your phone. You answer the phone. Before you can say anything you hear his voice loud and clear.  
“RISIN’ UP, BACK ON THE STREET  
DID MY TIME, TOOK MY CHANCES  
WENT THE DISTANCE   
NOW I’M BACK ON MY FEET  
JUST A MAN AND HIS WILL TO SURVIVE!”  
You take a minute to get your laughter under control.   
“That’s the one.”  
“Phew, if I was wrong that would’ve been awkward....”  
“Not for me.”  
“Why?”  
“I can officially say that Jensen Ackles sang for me.”  
“Shit. I was going to save that one until the second date!”  
You stop breathing for a second. SECOND DATE?! So the coffee was an actual date. With Jensen.   
“Y/N?”  
You recover as quickly as you can. You make sure to deadpan your reply.  
“I guess you’ve blown it. I’ve completely lost interest in you now that you sang for me. It was really the only thing I saw in you.”  
“That really is too bad Y/N. I guess you’ll never know what I had planned. It was going to be good.”  
“So you’re already planning? I thought I would’ve scared you off by now.”  
“There’s still time. I have yet to find out if you have a weird obsession with mannequins, or are a serial killer, or have a shrine to Misha in your bathroom…”  
“Well shit, I guess this is all over now. I have all three.”  
“It was nice while it lasted.”  
“Yeah.”  
“.....”  
“.....”  
You both start laughing.   
“I’m not a serial killer, or obsessed with mannequins, and I don’t have a shrine to Misha. I can prove it if you want.”  
“How?”  
“Want to accompany me to the movies sometime? There’s a theater by my apartment.”  
“I like this idea.”  
“I thought you might.”  
“I’m still here until Wednesday.”  
“How about tomorrow?”  
“I can do that.”  
“Excellent. So I’ll text you the details?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay.”  
“See you soon Y/N.”  
“See you soon Jensen.”


	4. Chapter 4

You stand outside the theater, fidgeting nervously with your phone. You checked the time for the billionth time. Yep, same minute as before...You check your hair quickly. You wipe some imaginary dirt from your jeans and readjust your shirt. You’re about to check your phone again when a black car pulls up. One of the doors opens and Jensen steps out. Forget butterflies, a whole flock of birds are flying around your stomach, and for good reason. He’s wearing a very attractive red flannel and dark jeans, a handsome pair of sunglasses over his eyes. The window of the other door rolls down, revealing Jared, grinning like a madman.   
“You kids have fun now, and don’t forget your curfew is 12!”  
Jensen blushes slightly, waving his friend off.   
“Man, shut up. Don’t you have a thing to go to?”  
“I do indeed. C’mon Cliff, let’s go!”  
The driver, Cliff presumably, pulls away, Jared waving enthusiastically from the window.   
You make a mental note to thank Jared if you get the chance, as his antics have eased your nerves. Jensen stands in front of you, hands in pockets. His shy side seems to be showing today.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“So…”  
“So?”  
“So, movie first, then I thought we could grab a bite to eat?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Good. And we should be done before your curfew, don’t worry.”  
He laughs at that, the awkwardness alleviating a bit. You walk into the theater together, hands brushing slightly. It might have been your imagination, but you could have sworn you felt a spark..or a shock...something when he touched you.  
*****  
The movie is half over now, and you have no idea what the hell is going on. Something about love? You’re too distracted to care. At some point, Jensen had casually laid an arm across the back of your seat and has absent-mindedly playing with the ends of your hair. You hope against hope that he doesn’t stop any time soon.   
*****  
“That was a pretty good movie. I don’t usually see that type of thing..but it was good.”  
“Yeah!”  
You aren’t able to offer much else, seeing as you haven’t a clue who the main characters even were.   
“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”  
He smiles.   
“You read my mind Y/N. What’s the plan?”  
“There a few options. We can go a restaurant, there are some great places around here. Or we can go to my place, and I’ll make something? What’s your pleasure?”  
He thinks for a moment. You take advantage of the moment to study his eyes. Green isn’t even close to covering it. Emerald isn’t right either….they’re like some exotic crystal..or maybe looking out into the stars...cosmic.   
“Why don’t we go to your place? I have to do the psycho test right?”  
You chuckle.  
“Right. Let’s get going then.”  
In a moment of bravery, you grab his hand and begin walking. You don’t see the grin quickly spreading across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The two of you have slowed to a leisurely pace, still holding hands. His are a bit larger than yours, slightly calloused, and warm. You wish you never have to let go. The grin on Jensen’s face has yet to falter, or slip away. You’re walking in the direction of the sunset, and while you’re admiring it’s beauty, he’s admiring yours. In the last light of the day, your E/C seen even brighter, and your H/L H/C glows slightly. Jensen is entranced. He doesn’t get the chance to stare for much longer, as you finally reach your apartment building. He follows you up to the third floor. Your conversation turns into comfortable silence, as you dig out your keys and unlock apartment 3C.   
“So this is my place. Feel free to do the psycho test if you want.”  
You drop your keys into a little bowl next to the door. The front door opens into a small living room, with a table and TV. The kitchen is a little farther in, overlooking the living room. Through an open door he sees the bedroom. It looks clean, but also lived-in. Psycho test passed. That’s when Jensen sees the artwork on the fridge. Stick figures, bright colors, misspelled words.   
“Do you have kids?”  
“What?”  
You look over at him, confused by the sudden question. He gestures to the drawings.  
“Oh! No, no kids. I’m a kindergarten teacher.”  
“And you put your student’s artwork on your fridge?”  
“Well I promised I would when they gave it to me, and I keep my promises.”  
That makes him smile. It’s been too long since he’d been on a date with someone like you. Genuine, kind, and beautiful inside and out. There would definitely be a third date.   
“Okay, dinner. I’m not super talented at the whole cooking thing, but I can make really any kind of pasta, salmon, chilli, and my world famous phone call to the takeout place. What sounds good?”  
“How about this. You pick your favorite pasta dish, and I make it?”  
“Jensen Ackles, offering to cook for me...let me think….yes!”  
“What am I making for you, mi’lady?”  
“I’m a big fan of mac n’ cheese.”  
“Mac n’ cheese it is.”  
*****  
You ended up making dinner together. But as your kitchen is so small, it worked out with you sitting on the counter and telling him where to find everything. There was a lot of laughter and smiling. You talked about everything. Just as you two sat down to eat, there was a knock at your door.   
“Just a sec, I’ll see who it is.”  
You get up with a smile and answer the door. You find a package. You try your hardest not to jump up and down in happiness. You try, you really do, but your fangirl comes out.   
“It’s here!!”  
“What is?”  
Jensen comes up behind you, curious about your outburst. Youturn to him, grinning madly.   
“My hoodie!”  
He’s a bit confused as to why a hoodie has you this happy. Then you open the package and put it on. You stand in front of him, wearing a #YouAreNotAlone hoodie.   
“I promised myself I wouldn’t fangirl in front of you, but I’ve been looking forward to this way too much not to. I just think it’s so amazing of you and Misha to do this fo-”  
He doesn’t hear what you said after that because he’s overwhelmed by the warm feeling spreading through him. He was beginning to doubt if you’d ever stop impressing him. Clearly the connection he’d felt with you in the photo op wasn’t a fluke. You were….to use Dean’s favorite word, awesome. Between this revelation and the warm feeling, all precautions were thrown to the wind. He interrupts whatever you’re trying to say by crashing his lips to yours.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss is awkward at first, seeing as you didn’t expect it to happen. You soon recover however, kissing him back. He plants his warm hands on your waist, drawing you closer to him. He’s warm and stable, and you press your hands gently on his plaid covered chest. Many people have imagined, speculated, and theorized about what it’s like to kiss him. None of those even come close to the real thing. It’s soft and sweet, but also feels like like a promise. A promise of what’s to come. You pull away when you need to breath. You look up into his indescribable green eyes, heart racing.   
“Where did that come from?”  
He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“I-had wanted to wait….be a gentlemen, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re adorable.”  
You feel the heat rise to your cheeks.   
“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself. So, dinner?”  
He nods enthusiastically.   
“Dinner.”  
****  
Jensen turns out to be not only a wonderful cook, but also a great conversationalist. The two of you never seem to run out of things to say, and before you know it, it’s nearly midnight. Jensen glances at his watch.   
“I hate to do this, because I’m having a great time, but I have to go. We fly back to Vancouver in the morning. ”  
“Oh….well, have a safe flight!”  
You try to hide the sinking feeling in your stomach. Now that he’s going back, will all this be over? Will he forget you? You really like Jensen, but you don’t want to push anything-  
“Could we skype or something while I’m gone?”  
The sinking feeling disappears.   
“Definitely.”  
You walk him to the front of your building, not sure how to say goodbye. Hug? Wave? Something….else?   
Once again, he saves you the trouble by leaning down slowly, giving you time to stop him if you want. Instead, you put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down quicker, kissing him. It’s less shy than before, but with the same promise. This time you hope the something more will involve lots more kissing. The sound of tires on the street pulls you away from the gorgeous man in front of you and back to reality. The same black car as before stops in front of the curb. To your slight disappointment, Jared isn’t inside to tease the two of you about curfews or personal space. Jensen squeezes your hand.  
“I’ll call tomorrow?”  
“I’ll look forward to it.”  
With a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, he’s gone.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as you’re back in your apartment, you text Lauren. You’ve been keeping her up to date on everything since asked you at the panel. She was the one who got you to go, so you feel she deserves to be in the loop.   
Y/N/N: pinch me  
trash <3: ??  
Y/N/N: i must be dreaming   
trash <3: again, ??  
Y/N/N: i just had the most amazing date with…..  
trash <3: OMFG Y/N   
trash <3: HOW WAS IT?!  
trash <3: DID YOU KISS?   
trash <3: i ship it  
Y/N/N: lol i do too… :D  
trash <3: im serious though  
trash <3: tell. me. everything.  
Y/N/N: can you come over after work tmrw? Im too tired rn  
trash <3: fine :/  
Y/N/N: gnight <3  
trash <3: <3  
That night you fall asleep with a smile on your face and dream of green eyes and red flannel.   
****  
You’ve just barely kicked off your shoes when the door to your apartment bursts open.   
“Y/N! I DEMAND TO KNOW ALL THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!!”  
“Hello to you too Lauren.”  
She plops down on her special spot on your couch.   
“Did you come straight here?”  
“Of course! You can’t expect me to be left in suspense all day and then wait to come over and hear it? I was so distracted today, I messed up someone’s ‘special order.’ Some people can be really pissy about coffee.”  
“Don’t I know it.”  
“Okay! Enough stalling! Tell meeeeeeeeeee”  
“Fine! So…”  
****  
“HE KISSED YOU?!”  
“Yeah….”  
“Oh my Chuck.”  
“Yeah”  
“Jensen fucking Ackles kissed you.”  
Hearing the words from her makes you realize how amazing it really is. He kissed you. You didn’t kiss him. He kissed you. Twice.   
“Jensen fucking Ackles kissed me. Twice.”  
“TWICE!?”  
You finish telling Lauren everything, with only the occasional interruption of “ship it!” or “awwww” or “lucky.”  
“Then he left and I texted you.”  
“Listen Y/N, I know he’s a great guy. And I know you can handle yourself, but be careful okay? Dating actors can be….tricky. People aren’t always supportive, and the media-”  
“I know. We’re not...officially anything yet. And I know that if anything happens, you’ll beat him up for me.”  
“Damn straight.”  
“When things are a little less...new, I’ll bring it up.”  
“Good. Just know I’m looking out for you here.”  
“You always are.”  
“Enough mushy talk, I’m starving!”  
You laugh, getting up to order pizza. Tonight will be quite the girl’s night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! With luck, I will now be posing on a better schedule. That means that on Mondays, look for new chapters of this fic!

“So, I propose that we binge Supernatural in celebration.”  
“I’d be stupid to say no”  
You and Lauren dig into the pepperoni pizza, while starting season 4.   
****  
“Welp. Jensen’s voice got lower.”  
“Moose!”  
“It’s Gen!!! THEY’RE ALL SO LITTLE!!”  
“AH! CAS!!! MY CHILD!!!”  
Your neighbors must be very grateful for thick walls when Lauren comes over. The combined fangirling is enough to shatter eardrums. You finally look up from the tv 5 episodes later.   
“L, it’s almost 10.”  
“So?”  
“I have to work tomorrow.”  
“Party pooper.”  
You stick your tongue out at her.   
“Fine, fine. But I will come bother you at the end of the day tomorrow.”  
“Obviously.”  
Bear hugs are exchanged, and your best friend is out the door. You trudge into the bedroom, a smile stuck to your face.   
****  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Hello beautiful :*  
Your heart flutters in your chest. The kids are having naptime, so you text back right away.  
Y/N L/N: Hello handsome  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Any new additions to the fridge?  
Y/N L/N: Macy painted a lovely butterfly for me, Jason drew a sweet robot, and Natalie drew me a beautiful portrait. She got my nose just right  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Sounds adorable  
Y/N L/N: It really is  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Not as adorable as you  
Y/N L/N: Smooth, Mr. Ackles, smooth.  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Too cheesy?  
Y/N L/N: Just a bit  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: So  
Y/N L/N: So?  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Are you very busy today?  
Y/N L/N: That depends….why?  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: I was thinking we could skype later?  
Y/N L/N: Yeah! I have a lunch break in an hour?  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: Sounds good, talk to you then?  
Y/N L/N: Talk to you then  
Jensen F*cking Ackles <3: <3  
You barely contain a squee.   
Y/N L/N: <3   
You can’t wait until your lunch break.   
****  
You click the green button on your screen and pick up the call. Jensen’s smiling face fills the screen. You can see what you assume is his trailer in the background, and take a moment to appreciate the fact that he’s dressed in the red demon!Dean shirt.   
“Jensen.”  
“Y/N.”  
“Does that shirt mean a certain demon is coming back?”  
He looks down, then breaks out into the adorable laugh he does where he throws his head back, and squints his eyes shut.   
“Sorry sweetheart.”  
You snap your fingers and make an exaggerated sad face.  
“Drat.”  
“So, how are the munchkins?”  
“At recess, hopefully getting out their energy before coming back in.”  
“How long do we have to talk?”  
You check the clock.  
“Um….about 20 minutes. Why? Do you have any grand plans?”  
“Well, you’re just Miss. Sassy today. I did want to talk about something though.”  
He adjusts his collar, looking slightly nervous. You drop the joking tone, and focus on him.  
“Okay. Let’s talk.”  
He smiles, melting your heart a bit.  
“See? Right there. Y/N, I….really like you.”  
“I really like you too Jensen.”  
He takes a deep breath.   
“Do you-would you like to be my girlfriend?”  
You take a second to answer, the butterflies in your stomach distracting you.  
“You don’t have to say yes, we can just be friends. I know that dating an actor is hard, and the fans-”  
“Yes. I’d love to.”  
“Really?”  
“Cross my heart.”  
You make a little x over your chest. Suddenly, the door behind him opens and two blurs rush in.   
“YES! JENSEN GOT A GIRLFRIEND! WHOOOO!”  
“WELCOME TO THE FAMILY Y/N!”  
“I SHIP IIIIIIIT!”  
You make out that the two blurs are Jared and Misha. Jensen has turned bright red, which just makes you laugh harder. Just then the bells rings, and you have to prepare for the sea of children about to arrive.   
“You three have fun, I’ll call you after work?”  
Jared ‘ooooooh and makes kissing noises. Jensen just nods before hanging up.   
Today is a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen’s phone chimes with a new text. He smiles gently as he replies to it. It chimes again a few seconds later. Again he replies, his smile growing. Jared and Misha watch from a few feet away. After the third chime, they walk over.   
“Oh man, J, you’ve got it bad.”  
“What?”  
“You’re texting her constantly between takes, you talk about her a lot, and I’m pretty sure you haven’t stopped smiling since you met her, what, two months ago?”  
“Was I this bad with Gen?”  
Both Misha and Jensen say ‘YES’ at the same time.  
“Look J, she clearly makes you happy, and she seems nice. So don’t let this one go.”  
“I don’t plan to.”  
“Good.”  
“J2! Wardrobe needs you.”  
****  
“Miss. L/N!”  
“Yes, Kate?”  
“You look suuuper pretty today!”  
“Thank you very much, Kate! You do too! I wish I had a dress with kittens on it.”  
The little girl twirls around to show it off for you. Jason ‘flies’ his lego spaceship over to you.  
“You smile a lot today Miss L/N.”  
“I do?”  
“Yeah! That’s why Kate said you were pretty.”  
“You’re both very good at giving compliments, that’s a good skill to have.”  
“Why are you smiling so much Miss L/N?”  
“I’m happy.”  
“Why are you happy?”  
“That is a story for when you’re older.”  
“But we want to know now!”  
“I doubt you’d find it interesting.”  
“Please!”  
More kids have gathered around you, intent on knowing why you’re so happy.   
“Well I-I’m dating someone.”  
Some of them look confused.   
“What’s that?”  
Macy turns around and holds up an authoritative finger.   
“I know! It’s like our parents, but not married.”  
“Miss L/N, who are you dating?”  
“Okay! Time to read a story!”  
“YAAAAAAAAY!”  
Kindergarteners are very inquisitive.


	10. Chapter 10

You grip the steering wheel a bit too tightly, trying to keep your hands from shaking. You’re driving to the airport to pick up your boyfriend.   
Your boyfriend.  
You sigh, grinning at that simple little phrase. He’s yours. You drive a little bit faster, impatient to reach the airport.   
A while later you wait at the gate, shifting your weight from foot to foot. After the initial flood of people, you spot familiar light brown hair and stubble above a batman tee shirt and unbuttoned collared denim shirt. Unable to stop yourself, you rush in his direction. He sees you coming and drops his bag so he can trap you in a hug. He holds you close, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.   
“Hey gorgeous.”  
“Hi.”  
Your voice is muffled in his shirt, and you can feel him chuckle.   
“I take it you missed me?”  
“Well you did make a rather dramatic exit last time.”  
“Did I?”  
“Let me refresh your memory.”  
You reach up, just like the night of your first kiss and pull him down to meet your lips in a kiss. It feels natural, less new this time, but the same spark is still there. Jensen wraps his hands around your waist and drags you closer to him, deepening the kiss. You pull back after a while, breathless, and slightly flustered. Looking into his eyes, you notice they’re darker than normal, making something stir inside you.   
Your voice comes out as a whisper.  
“Should we get going?”  
“Lead the way.”  
And you thought you were impatient on the way to the airport.   
****  
You sigh contentedly, your head laying on Jensen’s chest. His hand runs through your hair soothingly while you listen to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat.   
“You know,”  
You move your head to look up into his green eyes.  
“If this is my welcome, I should visit more.”  
You slap his chest playfully.   
“I see how it is. You just want me for sex.”  
“I also like your apartment.”  
“Oh, well then nevermind.”  
He grins, kissing you.   
“Really though, Y/N, you’re amazing.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
You sit up, stretching your somewhat sore limbs.  
“Anytime. Now, food?”  
“Maybe later, right now, I happy where we are.”  
His hand circles around your wrist as he pulls you back to cuddle.   
****  
You’re making breakfast for dinner in the kitchen while Jensen “helps.” Basically, you would cook and he’d periodically kiss you, hug you, and generally distract you. You love every second of it. While pouring the eggs onto a plate, he sneaks a kiss on your cheek. You turn to him and plant one on his mouth. He cups your face with his hands and deepens it. Just when you’re considering abandoning the food, you hear the door open.   
“Honey! I’m home!”  
“Lauren! Um...hi!”  
You scramble to the entryway to greet her, internally slapping yourself.   
“You forgot I was coming didn’t you?”  
“Just a little bit….”  
You notice her gaze snapping to something behind you.   
“Hi Jensen! You probably don’t remember me-”  
“You’re the one I’ve been meaning to thank.”  
He walks over and smiles.  
“I wouldn’t have met Y/N if you hadn’t taken her to the convention. So I owe you big time for that one.”  
Your best friend look like she might melt into a puddle right then. Then she takes in your collective wardrobe. You’re wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a button up she’s fairly positive isn’t yours. Jensen is wearing sweatpants and a batman shirt, and his hair is a lot more messy than a plane would make it. She raises an eyebrow. The smell of eggs reach your nose.   
“I’ll go...um, finish the food.”  
You rush back to the kitchen, hoping your face isn’t as red as it feels. From the kitchen you can see Lauren talking to Jensen. She has her serious face on and he looks mildly frightened.   
Oh boy, she’s giving him the ‘scare speech.’ You take a bit longer on the food, and let them talk, knowing that once Laurn starts the speech, you don’t interrupt. After a few minutes you bring the plates over, hoping against hope she hasn’t scared him away.   
Placing a hand on his strong shoulder, you join him on the couch.   
“You okay? I know Lauren talks big, but give her some pie, and she turns into a kitten.”  
He just smiles at you, taking your hand in his.   
“I’m fine, she just told me what already know.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“That if he hurts you, I hurt him.”  
“I’m sure Jared and Misha will help. They like you better than me now.”  
You laugh. It’s good to have protective friends.


	11. Chapter 11

You stand in the airport, Jensen’s arms wrapped around you. Your eyes are closed and you’re savoring these last few moments with him before he goes.   
“Are you sure you have to leave?”  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
“Will you call me when you land?”  
“Won’t it be late?”  
“I don’t care.”  
He chuckles at the serious expression on your face. He presses a quick kiss to your hair, holding you a bit tighter.   
“Okay, okay. I’ll call you.”  
“Say hi to everyone for me?”  
“Of course.”  
He pulls away, reluctant to walk away. You blink back a few tears, reaching up to grab his collar. You pull him down for a quick kiss, one promising that there will be more.   
“Jensen, I-”  
I love you. Oh shit. Where did that come from?! Too early. Much too early. Do you love him? Not now! Say something, say something, say something!  
“I’ll miss you. So much.”  
“I know sweetheart. I’ll miss you so much too.”  
“You’ll call?”  
He laughs, pecking your lips one last time.   
“I’ll call you first when we land. Promise.”  
He draws an x over his chest. You watch him walk into the crowds of people going about their lives with a sad smile on your face.   
****  
“Oopsie!”  
When you’re a kindergarten teacher, that word doesn’t bode well. You look over at the snack table. Your student, Jackson has spilled juice on his shirt. The poor kid looks like he might start crying. Your heart breaks a little at the thought.  
“It’s okay, Jackson. Mistakes happen. Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up, yeah?”  
The little boy nods, taking your out stretched hand and following you to the cubbies.   
“Can you get your backup shirt out for me buddy?”  
He nods again and fishes out the article of clothing. You thank whichever deity that gave you the idea to make extra clothes a encouraged school supply. You take Jackson to the bathroom, and get some wet paper towels. While you wipe away the stickiness, he finally speaks.   
“Dad is gonna be mad at me…”  
“Why?”  
“I messed up my shirt.”  
“That’s a silly reason to be mad, you have a clean shirt right here.”  
“Dad gets mad a lot.”  
You don’t answer, a feeling of uneasiness spreading through you.   
Then you see the bruises.   
“Jackson, how did you get these?”  
The boy seems to shrink into himself. His eyes get misty, and he won’t meet your eyes.   
Your unease turns to full-blown worry. Taking the both of his little hands in your own, you make him look into your eyes.   
“You know you can talk to me Jackson.”  
He nods.   
“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to, but I’m always here to listen. Part of my job is to make sure you’re okay.”  
He nods again. This time, a tiny gap-toothed smile breaks through.   
“Do you want to go back out and finish snack now?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Okay bud, let’s go.”  
****  
“I don’t know what’s going on. He didn’t say much and I don’t want to push him but…..I’m worried, J.”  
“Is there any way to get him to open up?”  
“I don’t know….”  
Jensen watches worriedly as you pace back and forth in front of the computer. Your almost daily Skype call is slightly more dismal with this new development at work. You stop suddenly, and he can practically see the lightbulb go off.   
“I know! Kids are always more open while they play. The toys distract them and they have a tendency to ramble!”  
He smiles, seeing you happy never fails to make his heart warm. You stop pacing and sit back down at the desk.   
“Sorry, I got a little…..off track there. How was your day?”  
“Pretty good. There were some emotional scenes today. So obviously I had to prank Misha. Lighten the mood, ya know?”  
You laugh, shaking your head.   
“You’re horrible.”  
“I am not! Well, Misha would say otherwise, but…”  
“What was the prank?”  
“I may or may not have attacked him with a squirt gun.”  
“Classic. Nice.”  
“Thank you.”  
You yawn, wiping a hand over your face tiredly.   
“You need to go to bed, babe.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Sweetheart, we’ll talk tomorrow. Go to bed. I would say you need beauty sleep, but you’re already drop-dead gorgeous, so there’s really no point.”  
“Flatterer.”  
He winks.   
“Goodnight Y/N.”  
“Goodnight Jensen.”


	12. Chapter 12

It’s Friday. The parents will be coming to pick up the kids very soon. Once they’re gone, you can leave. When you leave, you’ll be on vacation.   
Finally.   
You get to see Jensen, in person.   
The last two kids in the pick-up group are Jackson and Lacy.   
“Ms. L/N! I see my mommy. Can I go to her?”  
You scan the crowd of parents quickly, most of them are waiting for the older kids to come out. You finally spot Lacy’s mother.   
“Sure thing kiddo. I’ll see you in a week!”  
The 5 year old dashes off into her mother’s arms, leaving you and Jackson. Your attempts at getting him to open up had mostly failed so far. All you’d really gotten out of him is that his dad drank a lot from a brown bottle. Your worry for the little boy was only growing exponentially.   
“Ms. L/N, I see my mom.”  
“Okay buddy. I want to talk to your mom really quick, so we’re going to wait for her okay?”  
“Okay.”  
The shorter, skinny woman in a slightly wrinkled blouse and worn jeans makes her way toward you.   
“Hi Ms. L/N. I’m so sorry I’m late.”  
“It’s no problem, Jackson is a pleasure to spend time with.”  
“I’m glad. Let’s go, son.”  
You reach out and touch her arm lightly.   
“Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?”  
She visibly flinches, pulling her arm away from you. Your stomach twists with unease.   
“Of course. Is everything okay? Is Jackson doing well?”  
“He’s one of the brightest kids in my class. Actually Mrs. Paulson, I wanted to make sure everything is okay at home. I’ve been noticing some...worrying things.”  
“What? That’s-that’s ridiculous. Everything is fine.”  
Fear, panic, and sadness flash behind her eyes. You can tell she’s not telling the truth.   
“Mrs. Paulson, Sara, if there is anything going on at home. Whether it’s affecting you, or your son, or both of you, please tell someone. I’m here if you ever need me okay? I can’t help if you don’t let me. If you ever need it, here is my personal number.”  
You scribble it down on a piece of paper and hand it to her. You can see her hands starting to shake. Unable to stop yourself, you hug her, wishing you could just get rid of all of her problems.   
“Ms. L/N, I-”  
She swallows hard, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
“I have to take my son home now. I hope you enjoy your vacation.”  
Heart sinking to your shoes, you nod. You watch, helpless and hopeless as she leads her son back to what you’re pretty sure is a bad environment.   
****  
“I just...I don’t like feeling like I can’t help. I have to-I can’t just let them walk away!”  
“Babe, you have to. There isn’t anything you can do unless you get definitive proof, or a plea for help.”  
“I know…”  
“Hey, listen to me.”  
“Okay.”  
“You are incredible. I don’t know many people who would do all of this so that they know their student is safe. Especially when no one has reached out yet. You need to trust that they’ll talk when they’re ready. Right now though, I want to hold my girlfriend. So don’t focus on that right now. Focus on getting to that airport.”  
You laugh lightly, the lump in your throat not gone yet.   
“Someone’s impatient.”  
“Rightly so. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too.”  
“So get that cute butt out here already!”  
“Okay, okay. I’ll see you in a few hours?”  
“Yes. I can’t wait.”  
“Neither can I. I lo-I’ll look for you at the airport.”  
“I’ll be there.”  
“Good. See you soon Jensen.”  
“See you soon Y/N.”  
****  
“A whole week.”  
“Mhmm.”  
“What am I going to do with you for a whole week?”  
“Well-”  
“Hey. Keep it PG you two.”  
Jensen slaps Jared on the chest. J2 had come to get you together, and you had the distinct pleasure of riding back with them.   
“Get your head outta the gutter. I was just going to suggest that I hang out around set, maybe sightsee?”  
“I like the first one.”  
“Me too. I’m going to ask so many questions. I always wanted to see what the set looks like.”  
“I think you’ll love it.”  
“Please, I know I’ll love it.”  
Jensen laughs, pressing a quick kiss to your temple. He’s about to kiss you longer on the lips, but Jared shoves a bag in between.  
“Leave room for the Lord will you?”  
Yeah, you’re going to have fun.  
****  
You and Misha creep quietly toward the end of the lot. Jared and Jensen are facing away from you, talking about something. They’d just wrapped for the day, so it’s your time to strike. Misha gestures with his fingers, counting down.   
3…  
2….  
1!  
You took aim and doused your boyfriend with a squirt gun as Misha did the same to Jared. Both men jump and yelp in surprise. You keep spraying until the gun is empty. Jared’s hair is dripping and floppy, and Jensen’s shirt is see through (not that you’re complaining). You’re so busy laughing, you miss the mischievous glint in Jensen’s eye.   
“Ohhhh you are so going to get it.”  
His voice comes out lower than usual and you freeze. You immediately stop laughing, a mix of a little fear and excitement flutter in your stomach.   
“Run for your life, Y/N!”  
Jensen lunges, but you’ve already sped away, squirt gun left behind. Unfortunately for you, he has longer legs. In a matter of seconds, a pair of strong, very wet arms engulf you from behind. You can hear his beautiful laugh as he picks you up and spins you.   
“I’ve got you now Y/N.”  
“You’re all cold!”  
“Well get used to it because I’m not letting go.”   
You manage to twist so that you can look at him.   
“You better not.”  
He smiles back at you, pressing a loving kiss to your lips. He lowers you down, letting you turn around completely before resting his hands on your waist. You smile into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck.   
“I don’t think that’s leaving room for Jesus, do you?”  
“No, definitely not. Detention, both of you.”  
You peek your head over Jensen’s shoulder and smile sheepishly at Jared and Misha. Jensen just chuckles. Before you can stop him, he scoops you up and puts you over his shoulder, flipping the guys off as he goes. You hear him mumble something about ‘needing to get these wet clothes off.’ You’re always happy to help with that.   
****  
“Have you ever thought about going public?”  
You lay on the couch in Jensen’s Vancouver apartment with your head in his lap. He looks away from his phone at your words with a puzzled expression.  
“A few times. I wanted to wait for us to discuss it though. Are you...ready?”  
“I don’t….know.”  
“Well, how can I help you make up your mind one way or the other?”  
“How would we do it?”  
“There’s a bunch of options. I could make a tweet, or a post of some kind, we could just keep doing what we’ve been doing and not worry about the press, you could go to an event with me….there’s probably more.”  
“How about a tweet?”  
“Okay. Right now?”  
“Sure, why not? The way we got together was pretty public...I’m sure there’ve been theories.”  
“The fangirls might go crazy.”  
“Yeah, but they’d do that anyway. As long as we do it while I’m here, I’ll feel better about it.”  
“Then let’s do it.”  
10 minutes later, a picture is taken and a tweet composed. You kiss Jensen on the cheek and hold his hand as he posts the announcement with the other. In a matter of seconds, Jared, Misha, Rob, Richard, and Matt have retweeted with all different supportive messages. 

@jarpad: Welcome to the family, Y/N! You have the Moose’s approval. 

@mishacollins: The only one who can help me prank J2. I welcome you with open wings!

@mattchohen4real: So this is the lovely lady I’ve been hearing about. The ‘good’ John Winchester approves. 

@dicksp8jr: Well there go my chances with Jensen. 

@RobBenedict: @dicksp8jr Babe! Don’t be rude. Y/N is very nice. 

Jensen pecks you on the mouth. You snuggle into his side. This weekend is going better than you could have ever hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

You open the door of your apartment, dropping your keys by the door. Almost as if he knows you just returned, your phone starts blaring Jensen’s ringtone.   
“Hi J.”  
“Hey Babe.”  
“Are you psychic?”  
He laughs, the sound making your heart flutter slightly.   
“No, why?”  
“I literally just walked in the door.”  
“So it’s official?”  
“Yep! I am now on Christmas break!”  
“That’s great sweetheart! You deserve some time off.”  
“So do you. I miss you.”  
“I know I flew out last weekend, but I miss you too.”  
You hear muffled talking in the background.   
“Jared wants me to say that he and Misha miss you more.”  
“Well it has been, what, two months?”  
“I have some good news too.”  
“Bobby’s back?!”  
“Hey, no spoilers.  
“Fine, be that way.”  
He sighs, but you can hear the smile.   
“As of ten minutes ago, we’re also on Christmas break!”  
“Really? I thought you said it’s be another few days!”  
“I was wrong.”  
“That’s great, J.”  
“Which brings me to my next question. Do you have any plans?”  
“Normally I’d spend the holidays with my parents and sister, but not this year. My mom and dad are at a retreat thing for Christmas, and Y/S/N is with her girlfriend’s family. So I thought maybe I’d be with Lauren.”  
“Not that Lauren isn’t great, but I have another idea.”  
“Do tell, Mr. Ackles.”  
“How would you feel about spending Christmas in Austin with the Ackles? As a bonus, the Padaleckis might make an appearance.”  
“Jensen, are you sure? I don’t want to-”  
“Mom and Dad have been dying to meet you. They’ll love you, I know it.”  
“It does sound nice….”  
“So is that a yes?”  
Why not? Christmas with the Ackles family sounds amazing.  
“Yes, Jensen. I’d love to spend Christmas with you and your family.”  
You can hear a celebration on the other end of the line. It sounds like Jared and Misha cheering.  
“Great! I’ll call you later Babe. I lo-I can’t wait. Bye Y/N.”  
“Bye Jensen.”  
****  
The plan is to spend Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and the day after with Jensen’s family, hang out in Austin for a while and then head to Y/T/N and spend New Year’s with your family. Even with all of Jensen’s reassurances, you’re still nervous. What if they don’t like you? What if they think because you’re a fan you’re in it for the money and spotlight. The truth is you love him, but it’s not like you’ve told him yet. Oh god, this was a bad idea. What if-  
“Y/N? Hey, it’s okay.”  
Jensen reaches over to your side of the car and takes your hand. He keeps his eyes on the road, running his thumb over your knuckles.  
“Sorry...I just, I, um-”  
“I know. Look, you want to know why I know they’ll love you?”  
You flip your hand and entwine your fingers with his.   
“Why?”  
“Because I love you.”  
In that moment, time seemed to slow. You felt your heartbeat through your whole body. A warm sensation spreads from your chest outward. You grin widely, as time flows back to normal.   
“I love you too.”  
He lets out a breath and turns to you, a look of such pure happiness and love it makes you feel a little dizzy.   
“I really want to kiss you right now, but we’re driving.”  
“How close are we?”  
“A few minutes.”  
You’re suddenly impatient.   
“Oh my god. You’re smooth Ackles, very smooth.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t wait now.”  
He laughs, and you can see those adorable crinkles next to his eyes.  
“I swear that wasn’t a plan or anything.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Really! I’ve been want to tell you forever. Besides, it’s true. I told my mom a long time ago.”  
“And yet you didn’t tell me.”  
“Neither did you.”  
“Touche.”  
You sit there, smiling happily for a bit.   
“I love you Jensen Ackles.”  
“I love you Y/N L/N.”  
****  
Christmas is amazing. You’re greeted at the door with big hugs from both parents, and insistences that you call them ‘Alan’ and ‘Donna’ instead of Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. You bond with Mackenzie over embarrassing baby pictures of Jensen, and with Josh over how great J was on Days of Our Lives. Jensen hangs his head a lot, but smiles and presses kisses to your cheek. Dinner is delicious and you tell his family about being a teacher, your interests, and your life in general. You hear great stories about childhood in the Ackles’ home, and a certain bubble bath incident….  
Afterwards, you offer to help Josh with the dishes while Jensen, Mackenzie, and their parents head to the living room. He’s washing, and you’re drying and putting them on the shelf.   
“So, congrats Y/N.”  
“Ummm thanks? What did I do?”  
“I have never seen Jensen this in love. He’d better not let you go. I’d have to knock some sense into him.”  
“Wow. Thank you. That means….that means a lot.”  
“No problem. 

In the living room, Mackenzie is the first to speak.  
“So when are you going to propose?”  
Jensen nearly chokes on his drink. Donna gives her daughter a look.   
“Jeez, sorry. I’m just saying bro, you’re looking at her like ‘the one’”  
He blushes, avoiding eye contact.   
“We haven’t even been together a year...it’s a little soon.”  
“But do you think? Maybe someday?”  
“Yeah, actually. I think so.”  
His sister squeals and his parents share a knowing smile.   
****  
New Year’s Eve, the first chance they get, you pull your parents aside.   
“So? What do you think?”  
They share one of their famous eyebrow conversations.   
“He’s great, honey.”  
“Very handsome.”  
“Mom!”  
“He seems to really love you pumpkin.”  
You glance over to where Jensen is talking to your sister.   
“Yeah. I love him too.”  
“Awwww! Can anyone else say grandkids?”  
“MOM!”  
****  
“That was by far the best Christmas break I’ve ever had.”  
“I agree. Do you want to know my favorite part?”  
“What?”  
“When we got back to my apartment from dinner on the 27th and broke in the-”  
“Jensen!”  
He grins deviously at you.  
“What?”  
“MY favorite was the New Year’s kiss.”  
“That was pretty great. But it doesn’t compare to when you-”  
“J!”  
He laughs, pulling you in for a tight hug.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, so much.”


	14. Chapter 14

You feel a strange, warped sense of deja vu, standing backstage with Jensen and Jared. You’re at a Supernatural convention, but this time as Jensen’s girlfriend. 

Holy. Shit. 

You feel nerves shift in your stomach. You can hear the fans out in the audience. That was you, almost a year ago. Jensen wraps an arm around your shoulders, rubbing up and down soothingly. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. This is just….so weird.”

Jared smiles encouragingly, giving you a thumbs up. 

“You’re handling it like a pro. I forget you’re a fan most of the time actually.”

“I hide my crazy well.”

Jensen laughs, kissing the top of your head. 

“No crazy to hide.”

“You’re biased.”

“Maybe I am.”

“J2? Here are your mics. You’re about to go out.”

Both men take the microphones. Jensen gives you a quick kiss on the lips. 

“You can watch from the curtains, or go find a seat if you want.”

You nod.

“Try not to make anyone faint, okay?”

“No promises.”

“Have fun!”

The lights on stage dimmed and the music played as Jared and Jensen walked out. You watch, grinning from the gap in the curtains on the side of the stage. 

“Good morning everyone!”

“How are y’all doing today?”

They’re met with cheers and lots of cameras. They sit and the panel gets underway. Barely ten minutes in, someone taps you on the shoulder. You turn around, met with the mischievous smiles of Richard Speight Jr., Matt Cohen and Rob Benedict. The fangirl inside you is doing a very embarrassing happy dance, while he real you is struggling to find words. 

“H-hi!”

“Hola Amiga.”

“Hey!”

“Hi.”

The four of you move farther from the stage to talk where you won’t be heard. 

“So you’re the lovely lady who has stolen Jensen away from me forever?”

“Richard, don’t be such a Dick.”

You laugh. 

“Um, sorry?”

“Don’t be. We can all see he’s smitten.”

You blush. 

“Thank you. I’ll be honest, I’m kind of freaking out right now. I’m big fans of yours.”

“Why thank you little lady, I am pretty great.”

“She meant all of us, Rich.”

“Nope. Pretty sure just me.”

“I don’t know...Matt does a pretty spot-on impression of my boyfriend…”

Matt punches Richard lightly on the arm. 

“Ha! Ya see?”

“Then again….Rob’s in a band. I’ll just say I was talking to all of you.”

They laugh, and Richard pulls you in for a quick half hug. 

“Jensen better not let you go, because I deem you worthy of my spot as his romantic interest.”

“I’m honored.”

“You should be.”

“Should we watch the panel? I’m sure Jared’s already knocked something over.”

****

“Okay next question.”

A girl in what looks like a Lucifer costume steps up. 

“Hi. I was wondering if Gen and/or Y/N are here today?”

“Gen is with the boys back in Austin right now. She sent her love though.”

The crowd awwwws. 

“What about Y/N?”

Jensen sends a quick glance in your direction. Hesitantly, he answers. 

“Y/N is here.”

“Can we meet her?”

Your previously calm stomach bursts into a flurry of butterflies as the question is met with a mix of cheers and murmuring. You look at Jensen for some kind of direction. He shrugs, and mouths ‘up to you.’

That’s helpful. 

A woman hands you a microphone. You take it as a sign and slowly walk towards Jensen. He meets you in the middle and puts a steadying hand on your lower back. You sit on a third stool in between the two of them. You’re not entirely sure what to do. Slightly frightened, you raise the mic to your mouth. 

“Hi.”

You’re met with both greetings and what sounds like a few boos. That makes you feel self-conscious and you’re thinking about fleeing. Lucky for you, Jensen heard it too. 

“To those of you who just boo-ed my girlfriend: The Supernatural Family is not about hate. Just because I’m in a relationship with someone doesn’t mean you get to make her feel bad. She is beautiful and wonderful and deserves all the love the rest of you are giving her.”

He says it all with a look of fierce protection on his face. The audience claps and whistles. You grab his hand and smile up at him. He leans down and whispers to you.

“Don’t worry about them, okay? I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.”

****

“Woah, Stacy-Stacy! Slow down. What happened?”

You’re in the green room, sitting next to Jensen. Your coworker talking panickedly at you through the phone. 

“It’s Jackson. I thought covering for a day wouldn’t be bad, but well-”

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Stacy. What happened.”

“They were playing LEGOs and he accidentally knocked over the other kid’s house. The kid got mad and threw a tantrum. He was screaming and waving his arms around. Jackson…..I don’t know what happened. He just curled into a ball and started sobbing. No one could calm him down. I had to call his mother. Has that happened before?”

“No.”

You feel worry and anger boiling up inside you. 

“Did his mom take him home?”

“No, she calmed him down and then went back to work.”

“Call me if anything like this happens again. It wasn’t your fault, okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow. I need to talk to Jackson…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! You’ve probably noticed that this is being posted on the wrong day. Well, you’ll be happy to know that I’m focussing on this story for a while. What does that mean, you ask. It means I’ll be updating every few days instead of every Monday. So get ready for lots of Jensen love!

Time is such a funny thing. Sometimes the days drag on and the weeks fly by. This year seemed to have come and gone in a flash. Faster than you could have ever expected, your and Jensen’s anniversary had arrived. Unfortunately, he has to work. The season only has a few episodes left, and their very busy on set. You aren’t at all upset about him not being here. Sure the day would be even better if he were with you, but you understand. Besides, this coming summer you wouldn’t be doing summer work at the school. Paperwork has to be done and calls made. So you sit at your desk at home, focussed. 

Not an hour later, you hear your front door open. 

“Y/N? How’s my love?”

“Lauren! What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d come keep you company today.”

“That’s very sweet. What did you have in mind?”

“There’s a new coffee at the shop I want to try out on you.”

“Sounds cool. You have run of whatever supplies are in the kitchen.”

She heads over to your kitchen and you follow, making conversation as she works. 

“Wanna watch the show with some popcorn when you’re done.”

“I don’t know if we’ll have time.”

“What?”

She goes pale suddenly, as if she said something she shouldn’t have. 

“Um, nothing. Sure! What season?”

“You know six and eight are my favorites.”

“I vote eight.”

“Eight it is then.”

You’ve only just put the popcorn in the microwave when a knock sounds at the door. 

“Your present is here!”

“My what?”

“We got you a present.”

“We?”

“JUST GO OPEN THE DOOR!”

Your stomach flutters with anticipation, and you grin in excitement as you approach the door. Opening it, you gasp in surprise. 

“Jensen? Wha-Jared? What are you guys doing here?”

The two men stand outside your door looking incredibly ridiculous. They both have bows stuck to their heads, and ribbons of wrapping paper around their arms. 

“Happy anniversary!”

You give Jared a quick hug before turning to your boyfriend. He gives you that little smirk of his that drives you crazy. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you press a quick, but searing kiss to his lips. 

“Hi.”

He chuckles.

“Hi.”

“Okay love birds, we did have a plan, so you can kiss later.”

The three of you join Lauren in the apartment. You all settle on the couch, your fingers entwined with Jensen’s. 

“I told them to come as a surprise so that we can recreate your first meeting.”

“L...that’s so thoughtful. I don’t know what-”

You forego words, and just hug her instead. Together, you all put up the blue cloth and get in your poses. Several pictures are taken, and the last one is your favorite. In that one, Jensen broke the pose to dip you, pressing a passionate kiss to your mouth. 

“Happy anniversary sweetheart.”

“Happy anniversary J.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple warnings with this one: Mention of abuse, angst, SHIT IS GOING DOOOWWWWN

You grab your purse and keys and hurry out the front door. On your way to meet jackson and his mother at a playground, you can’t help the bubble of hope swelling in your chest. She’s reaching out. You can finally get the full story and get them the help they need. Just as you get in the car, your phone blares ‘Carry On Wayward Son.’ 

“Hey babe.”

“Hello beautiful. How’s your day going?”

“Great, actually.”

“That’s awesome! What’s going on?”

“I’m meeting Jackson and his mom. I think she’s finally ready to tell me what’s going on. I can finally help them!”

“That great, but be careful.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Okay. I have some good news too. I can say now that I have only a week of filming left! We finish the season in six days. Then I just have the wrap party. And after that I can come see you and we’ll pick up wher-”

“Jensen! Don’t distract me.”

“But I love to distract you.”

“I have to go meet them…”

He sighs in an exaggerated manner.

“Fiiiiiine.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. But I love you more when you let me distract you.”

“I know.”

“Okay, well good luck.”

“I’ll call you after.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

****

“Thank you for meeting us here.”

“No problem at all.”

You and Sara are seated at a picnic table, Jackson is running and climbing around on the playset a few feet away. Sara looks scared, her hands trembling ever so slightly as she watches her son. You don’t push, wanting her to open up on her own.

“I know he keeps having those episodes at school. It hurts me. I just want him to be a normal kid. Play with the others. Not have to get scared. I should’ve-I never stopped hi-…”

A few tears are falling now. You slowly reach out and take her hand. 

“I have no way of know how hard this is for you, but if I’m going to help you, help Jackson, you need to tell me what’s going on. Take your time, breath.”

She takes a shaky breath, squeezing your hand a bit. 

“Jackson’s dad….he was laid off two years ago. Instead of looking for a job he started drinking more and more. I took on more hours at my job to pay for everything. He started getting angry most of the time. Angry at little things. He hit me first. I burned dinner and it made him furious. A few months back, Jackson knocked over a lamp. He hit him. I tried to stop him. I’ve kept him from hitting my son since then...but Jackson….he’s scared. I never-”

She sobs, wiping her tears quickly. 

“I never told anyone because...I was scared too. I’m still scared that he’ll find out. He’ll do something worse. I don’t want him to hurt my baby again.”

You pull her into a tight hug, smoothing your hand over her hair. 

“I’m going to make sure that that doesn’t happen. We can file a claim with the police. I’ll go with you.”

“I don’t know if-”

“I know it’s scary. You’ve been so brave today. You told me. I’ll be with you every step of the way, okay?”

She swallows, and sniffles. After several long silent minutes she nods.

“Okay.”

****   
At the station, you keep your promise and stay with her and Jackson. Sara is getting antsy towards the end of the process. 

“We’ve been gone for hours. He must know something’s up.”

You take her hand again.

“He can’t hurt you here. It’s okay.”

She smiles appreciatively at you.

“Thank you Y/N. Really, you’ve done so much for us-”

“It’s my job. Besides, I couldn’t just stand by. Don’t thank me. You’re really the brave one here.”

“Well I can’t keep you here any longer. You probably have classes to plan.”

“Are you su-”

“Please, like you said, he can’t hurt us in here.”

“Okay. Call me if I can do anything to help. Like if you need somewhere to stay. My apartment is small, but you’re welcome there.”

“Thank you, but I already called my sister.”

“Okay. Good luck.”

“Y/N, again, thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.”

You walk out the door and across the parking lot. Sara watches from the window, her son’s hand held in her own. 

“Mommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Isn’t that Daddy’s car?”

“Oh my god. Officer!”

****

When the three of you arrived, the parking lot was almost full, so you parked across the street. You smile to yourself, waiting for the crosswalk light. You helped someone today and there’s no better feeling than that. The light changes and you step out onto the pavement. Your phone begins to ring and you try to dig it out of your bag as you walk. You notice something out of your peripheral vision. 

A car. 

A big red car. 

Getting closer  _ very  _ fast. 

You try to get out of the way, but it’s too late.

An explosion of pain hits you, and you’re vaguely aware of being thrown in the air. Everything hurts, your ears ring, and you can’t see. 

Everything fades to black.

****

Jensen and Misha had a break between takes. They were discussing summer plans and laughing when Jensen’s phone rings. 

“Hello?”

“Jensen?”

“Yeah. Who is this?”

“It’s Lauren.”

Her voice sounds funny. Like she’s crying.

“Lauren. What’s wrong? Is Y/N okay?”

“No. She-she was hit by a car. Sh-she’s in critical condition at the hospital here. They don’t know-they don’t know if she’ll make it yet.”

He couldn’t breath. It felt like someone was squeezing his lungs. 

“Jensen?”

He managed to catch his breath.

“I’m on my way.”

He hangs up, bending over with his hands on his knees, trying to quell the fear overwhelming him.

“Jensen? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Cast and crew were coming over, noticing his distress. 

“Y/N was-she’s in the hospital. Car crash. I need-I need to go.”

He pushes through the crowd, one thing on his mind. 

You. 


	17. Chapter 17

After seeing the state Jensen was in, Jared insisted on going with him to see you. Jensen agreed without  fight, too scared and distracted to care. On the next flight out, he checks his phone practically every ten seconds. Jared tries to keep him calm, but nothing really works. The taller man’s heart aches for both you and his best friend, who has terror etched into his face. 

For Jensen, time couldn’t be moving any slower. He needed to be there. He needed to see you. He needed to hold you. He needed you. The thought of losing you was….too much. He couldn’t even think about that. You’d be okay. You had to be. 

After an eternity, they reach the hospital. Lauren meets them in the waiting room, hugging each quickly. 

“The doctor just came to tell me she’s almost out of surgery. She said we can’t see Y/N until then.”

“Did she say anything about her condition?”

“She’s stable. Broken arm, probably some kind of concussion. Apparently she-um, there was a piece of metal that used to be connected to a telephone pole. No one had gotten rid of it yet and she-the car flung her…”

Lauren takes a deep breath, calming herself as best as she can.

“It went right through her stomach. Luckily there wasn’t too much internal bleeding, and it was far enough on her side that it missed major organs. The doctor said she’s really lucky because if the ambulance had taken any longer she would have most likely bled to death.”

Jensen stumbles backwards, sitting down hard on a chair. He puts his head in his hands, trying to focus on breathing. That feeling of someone squeezing his lungs is back. Jared sits next to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, J. Listen, I have no idea what you must be feeling right now, but she’s ok. She’s alive. She’s back in one of those rooms, breathing and probably dreaming about you.”

Slowly, Jensen’s breathing gets under control.

“Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

“I just….if I lost her I don’t-I don’t know what I’d do.”

“I feel the same about Gen. Do you think Y/N-”

“Excuse me, are you all here for Y/N L/N?”

Jensen shoots up to his feet and over to the doctor faster than you could say ‘idjit.’ 

“I’m Jensen, her boyfriend.”

“Doctor Clayton.”

They shake hands. 

“Can I see her?”

****

_ You sat on the couch in Jensen’s Austin apartment. You were stretched out, cuddled up under a blanket, reading Pride and Prejudice. You had just gotten to the first proposal and were incredibly engrossed. You jumped slightly when kisses were pressed to the back of your neck. Jensen’s stubble tickled a bit, eliciting a giggle.  _

_ “What are you reading sweetheart?” _

_ “Pride and Prejudice.” _

_ He hummed his response, pulling the book from your hands. He pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. Another to the side of your jaw. Kisses across your face, until he reached your lips. You broke the kiss with a smile before another pressing a gentle one back. Jensen moved around the couch and maneuvered the both of you so that you were laying together, his arms around you.  _

_ “They don’t know when she’ll wake up.” _

_ “I’ll wait until she does.” _

_ “You need to eat something J.” _

“I’m not leaving her, Jared, not again. I want to be here when she wakes up.”

Familiar voices draw you slowly out of your dream. You’re having trouble fully waking up, feeling groggy and slow. Your right hand feels heavier, so you try to wiggle your fingers. 

“Y/N?”

Eyes blinking open, you see Jensen, looking tired and worried, but somehow no less handsome. 

“I gotta say, this is not the worst way to wake up.”

He let out a short laugh, grin breaking out on his face.

“What-what happened…?”

You try to sit up.

“No, wait! Don’t move too much Y/N.”

Both his words, and the pain shooting across your abdomen and arm stop you.

“You were hit by a car. You broke your arm, have a mild concussion, and the car threw you onto a piece of metal that stabbed you. It missed major organs and the surgery went really well. You’re going to be okay.”

“Well I have the man I love here, so I’d say yes, I will.”

He chuckles pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“I forgot to mention that the medicine might make you a bit loopy.”

****

During your second day in the hospital, a police officer arrives.

“Y/N Y/L/N?”

“Yes.”

“I’m hear to inform you of the circumstances of your accident. The man that hit you was Robert Paulson.”

“Jackson’s father?”

“Yes. He followed you and his wife and son to the precinct. He was driving under the influence and when we arrested him, he said he ‘wanted to kill the b**** that ruined his life.”

“He’ll be going away for quite some time due the charges pressed by his wife, but you can press charges as well if you like.”

“So this wasn’t an accident.”

“No.”

You grab your boyfriend’s hand, looking up at him. His eyes held nothing but anger, and you see his jaw clench. 

“Jensen, he’s going to be punished for what he did.”

“Not enough.”


	18. Chapter 18

Jensen was very reluctant to go back to work. You were home again, with Lauren a phone call away if you need anything, but he felt as though he had to be there. To make sure nothing would happen. So a day after you’re released from the hospital, he’s kissing you goodbye and heading back to Canada to finish the season. Sitting around your apartment, watching Netflix, reading, and sleeping gives you a lot of time to think. You think about your job. You think about Jensen. You think about how far away he is from you. You think a lot. 

Then you decide. 

When Jensen returns from filming to come mother hen like he promised, you’ll propose the idea. You want to move to Austin. 

****

You and Jensen are cuddled up on your couch, his hand tangled in your hair. You’re half on top of him, half next to him, with a blanket over your legs and waist. 

“How did you survive without me?”

“I don’t know. Although I think Dean had something to do with it. I forgot how much I love season one.”

“But then you see how old I’ve gotten.”

“Ugh, please. You, my love, age like wine.”

He smirks, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Actually, J, I wanted to talk about something.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, I’ve been kinda bored the last week and therefore had a lot of time to think. After the accident….I feel differently about certain things.”

You notice the worry cross his face.

“Oh god. This sounds like the breakup speech. I promise you it’s not.”

He sighs, taking your hand in his, nodding for you to continue. 

“The apartment...it’s lonely. And I feel, well have felt for few years now, trapped here. I love my job, I do. The school though, it’s just not quite the right fit. I feel bad about leaving the kids with only a few weeks left of the year, but It’s not like it was my choice. Anyway, it just seems like the right opening to leave. Jensen….how would you feel about me moving to Austin?” 

He doesn’t react right away, but soon a big grin spreads across his face. 

“I love it!”

“I’m so glad. We don’t have to move in together if you don’t want to either. I can get a pl-”

“Are you kidding? I want nothing more than to share a house with you.”

You lean up, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I think we should wait until your arm is better.”

“Okay. Besides, I need to deal with my job, and then this place, and a million other things first.”

“And I’ll be right here to help.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

****

You’re now officially unemployed. 

Yay?

On that last day of school, Jensen drove you in to say goodbye. There were tears, mostly coming from you and a few especially attached kids. They gave you cards and final ‘goodbye’ artwork that you promised and followed through on framing and cherishing. You saw Jackson, happy and healthy, smiling and playing with the others. Seeing him being a kid, being free of all the crap he used to have made the ache in your arm go away for a while. Jensen helped you bring your stuff to the car after you cleaned out the classroom. 

“Those kids are going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss them.”

****

You sit in the living room, doing physical therapy for your arm. The summer is more than half over, and you’re almost completely moved out. With that came the issue of no more air conditioning. You’re wearing a thin tank top, and the lightest shorts you could find. Thank god you’re moving in with Jensen in a few days. He’s already in Austin, seeing his parents and dealing with some of the stuff you two had already sent down for the move. 

Over the last few months over Skype and phone calls you’ve become friends with Gen. She’s insisting on a house warming party once you two are relatively settled. You’d have been stupid to decline, so the rest of your tasks today revolve around working on the finishing details with her about the party. 

You sigh, leaving the bliss the fan you’d been sitting in front of provides to get to work.

****

The flight to Austin wasn’t exactly your favorite activity. The older woman next to you wanted to talk about her grandkids the whole time and the guy on the other side of you fell asleep and kept bumping your shoulder. 

By the time you touch down, your only newly freed (from a sling) arm hurts and you’re very tired. You find Jensen talking to a few fans just past security. He sees you and politely excuses himself. 

“Hey there sweetheart. Tough flight?”

“Could’ve been worse…”

“Always the optimist. Let’s go home, shall we?”

“Home. Yes please.”

You fall asleep in the car, curled up slightly in the seat. Jensen glances over at you every so often. The soft smile never leaves his face because he’s so happy to have you with him, on his way to  _ your  _ house. Not to mention the fact that you’re okay. You’re there. You love him. And everyone knows how much he loves you. 

Fortunately for the both of you, you’ve regained your energy when you get home. Clothes are shed in a trail from the front door to the bedroom. 

The tour can wait. 

****

Gen, Donna, and yourself are sitting on the patio catching up and talking about random things. Jensen and Jared are at the grill, arguing and trying to make burgers. Tom and Shep are having the time of their lives, running around in the grass with Alan. 

You tell Gen and Donna about the accident, making sure to emphasize how wonderful Jensen was about caring for you and being patient in your lower moments. Donna just nods, saying something about raising him right. 

“Jared called me after they got the hospital. He was seriously worried about Jensen. He said he’s never seen him that bad before.”

“He never said-”

“I’m not surprised. He loves you a whole lot, Y/N.”

“I know. And I love him.”

 

“Y/N seems to be much better.”

Jensen looks over at where you’re sitting. You laugh, leaning back slightly and scrunching up your nose in that cute way. You look so beautiful.

“Yeah. She’s almost fully recovered.”

“I’m gla dyou too finally moved in together. We all knew it was coming.”

“I wish it’d been suggested it before.”

“Well know all you have to do is propose, right?”

Jared’s joking, but Jensen had been thinking about it since the accident. 

“Yeah, right.”

He just needs the right plan. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Time has a funny way of getting away from people. Jensen knows he wants to marry you. Hell, he knew you’re the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with since that day that you visited him on set for the first time. After the housewarming party, Jensen starts planning. He wants the proposal to be perfect. He wants it to be special. He doesn’t want it to be cliche, like proposing at a park or something. He wants to be unique to the two of you. 

Unfortunately, that means waiting. 

First, he buys the ring. 

It’s about a month after you move in. You’re over at the Padalecki’s, spending some time with Genevieve and helping out with the little balls of energy that are Tom and Shep. He makes up  some excuse about where he’s going. You just nod, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before being dragged away to play tag with the boys. 

At the jewelry store, an older woman greets him. 

“Hi there! I’m Dolly, how can I help you today?”

“I’m looking for a ring.”

“Ooooohhh, for a lucky someone I assume?”

“I think I’m the lucky one, but yeah, you could say that.”

She smiles very sweetly at him, her expression very motherly. 

Jensen looks over the rings carefully. None of them really stand out at first, until he gets toward the end. It’s a silver band, with a vine of some kind etched on it. A simple diamond sits on the top, with two F/C gems on either side. 

“Dolly? I’d like this one.”

She pulls it from the case, putting it in a small velvet box. 

“Great choice.”

He pays for it, and as he exits the store, Dolly calls after him.

“Good luck! I hope you two are very happy together.”

“Me too, me too.”

****

The first time he thinks about abandoning the plan is the morning before he goes back to work.

He wakes up at first to find you sleeping peacefully next to him. Sleepily, he presses a kiss to your forehead, pulling you closer in his arms. You mumble something incoherent, still dreaming. He smiles, falling back asleep. 

When Jensen wakes up again, the rest of the bed is empty. He sits up, running a hand down his face. Faint pieces of music make their way through the door to his ears. He pulls on a tee shirt, heading downstairs to the kitchen. 

You’re listening to F/B while making pancakes, dancing around the kitchen in your underwear and one of his flannels. He grins like a fool, so in love with the woman in front of him. It takes almost all the willpower inside him not to go get the little velvet box from its hiding place and drop down on his knee right there. 

Screw the plan. If he just-

“Good morning handsome.”

“Hey there gorgeous.”

You dance your way over to him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. 

He sighs, deciding to enjoy this morning with you. 

****

The second time he thinks about abandoning the plan is a few months later, when you come to visit him on set. He enters his trailer after a pretty emotional scene, hoping to calm down a bit. He finds you sitting on the floor with your back up against the couch, surrounded by papers. 

“Hey babe.”

“Hey, sorry I have these essays-are you okay?”

He wipes a hand down his face, dropping to sit next to you. 

“Yeah. Emotional shoot today is all.”

You don’t say anything, just pull him over so that his head is resting on your shoulder. You tell him about your new classes. You’ve moved to teaching high school english at your new job. 

“See now, I don’t even think he read the book!”

Listening to you talk about your job and the happiness he sees in your face when you talk about it makes a smile form on his face as well. If only he had the ring, he would have asked right there. 

****

“So are you in?”

“J, you’re gonna propose, of course we’re in.”

“Thanks. Alright, we have a convention to get to.”

With Jared, Misha, Rich, Rob, and Matt all on board, the plan is finally in action. It’s your second anniversary, and you’re going with Jensen to the con where you met. Never before had he been so nervous as he is right now. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what’s coming out on Friday instead of Monday! I hope you like it. Also, cookies for whoever gets the Nerd HQ reference.

“Two years, huh?”

“To the day.”

“Wow.”

“I know. The convention even matched up. I was really impressed.”

“What do you think Jensen has planned?”

“I don’t know. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Oh really?”

You grin evilly at Gen through FaceTime. 

“I have a lovely evening filled with Batman movies, cuddling and a purchase I made at Victoria’s Secret last week.”

“Those kind of tricks.”

“Yep.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll have fun. Although you may like Jensen’s surprise more…”

“Genevieve….do you know something?”

She just smiles, clearly not going to share any knowledge with you.

“Is that Tom? I think he’s calling me to help him with something-”

“Gen, you’re an actress. That was just sad.”

She laughs, blowing a kiss before hanging up. Looking up from your phone, you see J2M and R2M all in a huddle across the room. You’re tempted to walk over and see what’s going on, but someone taps you on the shoulder.

Turning, you find yourself face to face with Mark Sheppard. 

“Mark!”

You hug him, happy to see him again after your last set visit.

“Hello Y/N. How are you?”

“I’m great. How are you?”

“Oh you know, perfectly lovely. Well, aside from the absolute torture Jared and your boyfriend put me through.”

“Is it any consolation that I think you’re a vastly underrated actor?”

“A little.”

You feel a kiss being pressed to your hair, and arms wrapping around your waist. 

“Are you trying to convert her to team Crowley?”

“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry to tell you this...but I’m already on that team….”

Jensen spins you in his arms and gives you an exaggerated look of betrayal.

“What? Since when!?”

“Season 9…”

“Traitor.”

“But you love me.”

He hums in agreement, pressing a kiss to your lips. Mark pantomimes throwing up, walking away from the two of you as Jensen flips him off. 

“Happy anniversary Jensen.”

“Happy anniversary Y/N.”

One of the panel volunteers walks up to you. 

“Sorry to interrupt. It’s almost time for the J2 photo op session.”

He nods, letting you out of his embrace. 

“I’ll text you when we’re finishing up so we can re-create?”

“Sounds good. I’ll watch Rich and Rob’s panel while you’re gone.”

“Okay.”

He kisses your forehead, heading off with Jared.

****

“That reminds me of this one time last season-”

Rob has to stop mid sentence to laugh. 

“Jensen and Jared had the tables turned on them.”

Richard cuts in, letting Rob laugh some more.

“I assume you all know that J2 are famous for being the pranking duo on set? Well, there was this one time that Jensen’s girlfriend, Y/N was visiting. She and Misha-you know what, she’s here today.”

He makes his way over to the side of the stage where you were watching from. 

“Wanna help tell the story?”

You think for a minute, before nodding. You accept the mic offered by one of the staff before joining them on stage. 

“Hey guys.”

“HI Y/N!”

“Okay, so you and Misha just came up with this?”

You sit on the stool in between where they’re both standing, clearly ready to spring into action. 

“Well, not quite. Misha has been the victim of Jensen and Jared teaming up on pranks for many years as you all know. So when I showed up, I started helping him get his revenge.”

“Just a little pre-thing: Jared and Jensen texted us about this afterwards.”

“I believe Jensen’s words were: ‘My girlfriend just helped Misha prank us. I see where her loyalties lie’”

You laugh, mentally preparing how to tell the story.

“So there was a day on set while I was there that Jensen and Jared were on set for hours and hours, while Misha basically had the day off. He came over to me and proposed the idea. So one trip to a party store, a lot of helium, and some song selection later, our prank was done.”

“You and Misha…….”

“Filled both of their trailers with balloons and played that song ‘99 red balloons’ on the speakers they both have in there.”

The crowd seems impressed, laughing even more when Rob and Rich act it out. Shortly after that, you let them get back to the panel, watching the rest from your earlier spot.

****

“Okay! So two years ago, at this same panel Jensen and I were playing a game.”

“Were we?”

“Why yes. Truth or dare, in fact.”

“Best game ever. It’s how I asked Y/N out.”

“Well, I thought we should play a few rounds today for old time’s sake.”

“Great, let’s do it.”

“Jensen, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you about to put your anniversary plan for Y/N in action?”

“Yes.”

You don’t know what you were expecting, but it wasn’t this. Jensen walks over to you, gently leading you out on stage. Following numbly, you barely notice Misha, Rob, Rich and Matt coming out on stage. Each of them are holding an object. Jensen sits you down on his seat, and they all line up in front of you, facing sideways so the fans can see. You sneak a glance at the audience, seeing a sea of cameras at the ready. Matt hands you a photo.

“This is the photo from when you met Jensen. I can speak for all of us when I say that we’re sick of him saying how he ‘knew you were it’ when he met you”

You laugh, hugging him quickly before he walks to stand behind you. Richard is next, with your ‘You Are Not Alone’ sweatshirt. 

“Apparently the first time you kissed, you had just gotten this sweater. Jensen says it was nearly impossible to steal this for this surprise because you wear it so much.”

You nod, taking the sweater as well. Rob steps up, a piece of paper in his hand.

“This is a not from your best friend Lauren. It says: ‘Y/N/N, I’m sorry I’m not there this year to fangirl with you even though you’re literally dating jensen fucking Ackles. Anyway, I’m here to write that when I gave him my patented ‘scare speech’ he passed with flying colors. I knew from that point on that you two would last a long, very happy time together. Love, L.’”

Misha gives you a printout of a tweet.

“You announced that the two of you were together with this photo and these few words. Everyone welcomed you with open arms and we couldn’t be happier with this addition to the family.”

Jared presents a rose, and another photo. This one is the last day photo of yourself with your kindergarten class.

“Last year, you got into a car accident because you were helping a student of yours. Jensen was never so impressed with you as when he saw your kindness strength, and compassion during that time.”

The fans see what’s coming next before you do, gasping collectively. You have no clue what to expect, panic swelling slightly inside you. 

Jared steps aside, revealing Jensen.

He’s down on one knee, a beautiful ring in a velvet box held out.

“Two years ago, I made one of the single best decisions of my life. I asked you on a date. After that, it was all downhill. I fell so hard for you, Y/N.”

A few tears of joy roll down your cheeks.

“You make my life better every day without even trying. I can’t imagine my life any other way than with you. So, Y/N M/N L/N, will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

Everyone cheers as Jensen catches you in a tight hug, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over. He slips the ring on your finger. You hug everyone on stage, including Mark, Osric, Kim and Brianna who came out after the proposal. Jensen dips you backward, kissing you with such love and happiness you feel like you’re floating.


	21. Chapter 21

In the recent weeks, you’ve often found yourself staring at your left ring finger. Jensen couldn’t have found a more beautiful and perfect ring. The entire idea that you’re  _ going to get married  _  is enough to make you stop and take it all in as it is. 

Your engagement is the favored distraction topic of your eleventh grade English class. 

“Miss L/N, it is true you’re marrying Jensen Ackles?”

“Jake, I don’t really think that has much to do with Othello.”

“We know, but we’ve all also seen the stuff on YouTube.”

You sigh. Sometimes the whole publicity thing could get annoying.

“It’s true, yes.”

“What’s he like?”

“Amazing. Now, Act 2-”

“Do you go to award shows and stuff?”

“Guys, seriously? Now is not the time. If we have time at the end of class I  _ might  _ field some questions about my personal life.”

Begrudgingly, they get back to the task at hand.

****

“Okay, so do you like the lilacs and hydrangeas, or the rose and lilies?”

“Uhhh rose and lilies.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

You steal a kiss from Jensen before the two of you go back to planning.

“Do you want to separate seating during the ceremony?”

“I don’t know, it’s more traditional.”

“Yeah, but do we want to go more ‘we’re all gonna be family by the end of tonight!’”

“Good point. I vote no seating plan.”

“Great, so that’s settled.”

You two cuddle there, knocking out everything you can for the next few hours. 

Halfway through the music selection, you fall asleep on his shoulder. Quietly, he closes the laptop, laying back on the couch with you. Soon after, he joins you in peaceful slumber. 

****

“I like this one.”

“Show us!”

You emerge from the dressing room, wearing one of your wedding dress selections. It’s strapless, bodice hugging your curves before the skirt poofs out. There are many layers of fabric in the skirt, and it reminds you a lot of Cinderella’s wedding dress. Your bridesmaids all oooh and ahhhh when you spin for them. 

“That is a lot of poof.”

“I kinda like the poof.”

“Can you walk though?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“Dance?”

“Oh. Well, next dress it is!”

Several dresses later, your friends have had a few too many mimosas, but that part of the fun. You put on another dress, feeling like it might it.

“Guys….I think this might be the one.”

The sleeves are about three fingers thick, made of sheer lace with light F/C roses trailing down from there all the way to the bottom of the skirt. The dress is form fitting down to your waist, before falling gracefully down to your knees. It’s unique and not quite the traditional dress, which is just what you love. When you come out of the the dressing room, your friends are speechless. 

“Oh my gosh.”

“Is this my wedding dress?”

That question is answered with a resounding “HELL YES!”

****

“I would like to propose a toast. Jensen has found a woman to spend the rest of his life with. As his brother, I wasn’t sure it would ever happen, but here we are. So let’s enjoy this celebration of Jensen in his last days of non-marriedness!”

“Non-marriedness!”

Josh, Jared, Misha, Jason, and Jensen clink their shot glasses together, starting off the bachelor party strong. 

___

“Y/N, you’ve somehow landed an incredibly hot actor. Plus, he’s smart and kind and most of all he loves you to death. You’ll love being married, but tonight is for us ladies to enjoy ourselves and eat penis shaped food. So let’s get this party started!”

You and all your bridesmaids clink your glasses and down them. Your bachelorette party is being held at your house, while the guys are at Jared’s, or wherever else they decide to go. 

First on your agenda are the best wedding stories your friends have. Let’s hope it doesn’t scare you out of this whole thing.

___

“I fold.”

The guys opt for a poker game instead of the stereotypical stripper and drunken mistakes. So far it seems to be Jason’s lucky night.

“I was really nervous before I married Gen. How are you doing J?”

“Honestly? I’m fine. Sure there’s a little bit of nerves, but that might just be because a lot of the in laws will be together at one event together.”

That gets a laugh.

“As for the whole, ‘to death to we part’ commitment? I’m not worried. I was ready to marry her a while ago.”

___

“Were you surprised when he proposed?”

“Oh yeah. I thought it was just some really elaborate and adorable gift. I had no idea he was proposing. Although, if he hadn’t, I might have asked him. It would’ve been really cute too. Walk at sunset, wait until the opportune moment and then ask him.”

“I almost wish you did that now.”

Any way it would’ve happened, you can’t wait to marry him. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG DAY HAS ARRIVED! Try not to puke, yeah?

You wake up on the morning of your wedding to an empty bed. You haven’t seen Jensen since last night’s rehearsal dinner. He stayed at Jared’s and you’re at your house. 

You’re feeling absolutely fine until you attempt to get out of bed. Three steps out of bed, your stomach twists into knots. Nerves hit you like a brick wall and you sprint the rest of the way to the bathroom. 

Once you’re done throwing up, you feel a bit better, but still uneasy. Taking relaxing baths have always helped you in the past, so that’s what you do now. 

Nerves ebbing away, you check your phone. About halfway through scrolling through the bridesmaids’ group chat, your phone starts to play ‘Carry On Wayward Son.’

“Hey there.”

“Good morning beautiful.”

“I love hearing your voice, but I don’t think this is allowed.”

“Who cares. I fully regret agreeing to the separation until the ceremony thing. I told the guard moose I was calling my mom, so we should have a few minutes.”

“Well, I’m taking a bubble bath right now, the girls should be here somewhat soon....”

“A bubble bath, you say? I’m really regretting this thing now.”

“Settle down, it’s not that exciting.”

“How are you feeling? I know baths are kind of a coping thing…”

“There were some nerves earlier, yes. I’m fine, don’t worry. You’ll still be speechless by how amazing I look in my dress later.”

“You know it.”

You hear some voices in the background now. 

“I’ve been busted. Love you, babe. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Love you too.”

You hear Jared’s ‘You two, I swear’ before the line clicks. 

****

“You look so beautiful sweetie.”

Taking one last look in the mirror, you smooth a hand down your dress. You’re hair is styled perfectly, and your makeup is subtle, but still gorgeous. You turn around, pulling your mom in for a hug. 

“I’m about to get married…”

“I know. It feels like you were running in the backyard naked just yes-”

“Okay mom, let’s not.”

She laughs, hugging you once more. There are tears in your dad’s eyes, as you link your arm with his. The music starts to play, the bridal party heading down the aisle. Breathing deeply, you squeeze your father’s arm. He kisses your head briefly and you two step out onto the rose petal covered aisle. 

 

Jensen stands at the altar, Jared right next to him. 

“How you doing J?”

“Fine. Well, no, I’m about to get married.”

“You’ll love it.”

Jensen nods, knowing it’s true. He’s not exactly nervous….more eager. He can’t wait to be your husband. He looks at Jared again, about to say something else when the taller man nudges him. Immediately, his head snaps to look at the other end of the aisle. 

He feels like he’s seeing you for the first time all over again. Nothing else can draw his attention away from you. You lock eyes with him and smile. 

He’s a goner. 

You finally reach him. Jensen is dimly aware of your father hugging him, saying something about ‘take care of her.’ You slip your hands into Jensen’s and it anchors him a bit more. 

“You look beautiful.”

You smile wider, squeezing his hand a little. 

“You look handsome.”

“We are gathered here today…”

You don’t really hear what the minister says, because you’re too busy staring at Jensen. He looks so good in his suit, with his hair parted and slicked back a bit. All that takes a back seat to the way he’s looking at you. You feel like the only thing that matters in his world. 

“The bride and groom have prepared their own vows.”

Jensen takes a breath before starting. 

“Y/N, I promise to spoil the show for you only when I have to. I promise to fall for you more and more every day. I promise to annoy by leaving clothes on the floor. I promise to love you as long as you’ll let me.”

One happy tear starts to slide down your cheek. Before you can get to it, Jensen gently wipes it away with his thumb. 

“Jensen, I promise not to get mad at you for Dean Winchester’s bad decisions. I promise to love you even at our worst moments. I promise to make you sing to me only one a day. I promise to love you as long as you’ll let me.”

“Do you, Jensen Ross Ackles take Y/N to be your wife?”

“Oh, I do.”

“Do you, Y/N M/N L/N take Jensen to be your husband?”

“I definitely do.”

Tom and Shep come over to you and hand each the respective ring. You slide Jensen’s onto his finger, and he does the same to you. 

“It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Jensen holds your hip with one hand, dipping you back with the other one. Your first kiss as husband and wife is full of love and hope of all the happiness to come.

****

You sit next to your husband at the reception, a big smile never leaving your face. Jared, who sits with Gen across the table, taps his glass with a spoon. The rest of the guests fall silent. 

“Don’t worry guys, I’ve only had a few glasses of wine, so this particular best man speech won’t be too painful.”

You laugh. 

“I’ve known Jensen for about a decade now. We spend A LOT of time together. On set, and for some reason, we choose to hang out on vacations as well. He’s a like a brother to me, and I can’t say how happy I am that he found Y/N. They met at a photo op at a convention almost three years ago. Y/N and her maid of honor Lauren came in and Jensen was a total goner. He had this dopey smile and the ‘wow she’s really wow’ look in his eyes.”

Everyone laughs at his (very bad) Jensen impression.

“After he took my dare and asked her out, I knew things would go well. Misha and I tease him a lot, but we’re just really happy for you two. After their second date, when I asked how it went, he just gave me that same dopey smile and said ‘really, well. It’s early, but I really like her.’ I expected him to propose the next time he saw Y/N.”

“I almost did!”

Jared laughs.

“Anyway, I’m so happy you two found each other. Despite the fact that they never leave room for the lord.”

More laughter.

“To Jensen and Y/N!”

****

You’re talking with Donna and your mom when your husband’s voice is heard over a microphone. 

“Is this-ah here we go. Hello everyone. Before the dancing starts, I have a few things I’d like to say-well, sing for my wife.”

You press a hand to your heart, walking over to where he’s beckoning you. He places one hand on your waist, and you wrap your arms around his neck. The piano starts in the background. His voice is beautiful and the song selection makes you tear up just a bit. 

“Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

 

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

 

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

He stops singing, and kisses you quickly. Everyone claps, joining you on the dance floor as faster song begins to play. 

“I love you Y/N Ackles.”

“I love you too Jensen Ackles.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

You stand on the little balcony at the back of your rented hut. It overlooks the ocean and a wonderful breeze is blowing by. The air flows over you, rustling the light robe you’re wearing. The sun is setting over the ocean and you’re more relaxed and happy than you’ve ever been. You watch as the sky turns from orange and red to pink, as the dark purple and blue take over from above the setting star. As the light fades, you’re aware of eyes on your back. The corner of your mouth turns up in a smile, as you turn, leaning back against the railing. 

“Are you going to stare, or come look at the view with me?”

“I have the best view right here.”

“I walked into the one, didn’t I?”

“Yes you did.”

He’s sitting up in the hut’s bed, nothing covering him but the sheet. His hair is a little messy and he’s smirking at you. 

_ Don’t give in, Y/N. _

“We have five more nights to see the sunset. Right now I want to spend some more time in here my wife.”

The word wife breaks what little resolve you may have had. You give him a sweet smile before running at him. He laughs, catching you and falling back onto the bed with you wrapped in a warm embrace.

****

The two of you decide to take a morning walk on the beach. The sun is low in the sky, the heat of the day still lying in wait. Every so often a wave will roll over your feet, getting them wet and washing away your previously made footprints. Holding his hand, the new piece of metal on his ring finger feels strange, but you love it. You curl your left thumb and touch your own matching one, smiling to yourself.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Us.”

“An excellent thing to think about.”

“Everything is just….perfect, you know? I’m alive, I’m happy. I just married the love of my life, and I’m in a paradise with him right now.”

“I love you so much.”

“I know.”

He chuckles, stopping the stand in the sand and sea foam. He doesn’t let go of your hand, making you stop too. He uses said hand to spin you back, planting a passionate kiss on your lips. You smile.

****

 

You and Jensen are spending the day exploring the beachside town. Sightseeing and talking until you get hungry, you stop at a cute mom and pop cafe. You decide to do some storytelling. 

“So my mom was yelling for my dad, my aunt, any adult who could help her. Of course little seven year old me is the first one to come in. I see my sister passed out on the floor and immediately panic. I don’t help my mom I just curled into a ball and cried.”

Jensen’s eyes crinkle as he laughs. 

“I assume she was okay?”

“I mean you’ve met her and she’s fine, so yeah. The fall knocked the wind out of her so much that she fainted. Moral of the story is really that as a child I was not good in emergency situations.”

“Clearly.”

“Okay, your turn. Tell me a childhood Jensen story I’ve never heard before.”

He pauses, thinking for a bit.

“I think I was nine or ten at the time. Josh had just….”

****

You sit on the loveseat in across the room from the bed. Y/F/B open on your lap with a cup of tea on the table to your right. You’re engrossed in the chapter, eyes scanning across page after page. After a while, Jensen slides into the spot next to you. Out of habit, you rest your legs on top of his lap. His hands rest on your calves, drawing random patterns on your skin. You continue reading. 

You don’t notice his fingers moving higher until they reach your knees. Glancing his way, you see him looking down at his own book. 

Must just be doing it subconsciously. You continue reading. 

By the time his fingers brush the hem of your shorts you’ve read the same three lines several times over. You hazard another look out of the corner of your eye. 

This time he’s watching you, a big shit-eating grin on his face. You stop reading, opting to pounce on him instead.

****

The plane ride home is the first time you two check the internet again. Jensen and your twitter are blown up. Most of it is congratulations and well wishes. Some of it is hate, but you know you can only ignore it, not make it go away. The best ones however are:

 

@jarpad: @JensenAckles and @Y/T/N  just got married. Never thought the day would come :P Congrats you two, lots of love #BestMoose

He attached a selfie he took with Jensen in their suits before the ceremony.

 

@realGpad: Congratulations to @Y/T/N and @JensenAckles on tying the knot! I know they’ll be happy for a long time. 

 

@dicksp8jr: Though I’m sad it’s not to me, I congratulate @JensenAckles and @Y/T/N on their new finger accessories and eternal love

You take Jensen’s hand, leaning your head on his shoulder. 

Life is good. 


	24. Chapter 24

“Miss L/N-I mean Mrs. Ackles, is the reading chapters 15 and 16 or just 15?”

You’re new name still sends flutters into your stomach. 

“Just 15 for tonight. I’ll let you guys out a few minutes early today.”

This year’s tenth grade English class shove binders and books into bags, scrambling out the door to make the most of their extra five minutes. You fiddle a bit with your wedding ring, the feeling of it there on your finger still making you smile, several months later. 

Erasing the whiteboard, you hum quietly. You don’t teach until next period, so you have a little extra time to do some grading. 

A little over halfway through yesterday’s free writes, your phone chimes from it’s spot on the desk. 

**Mr. Ackles: How is my beautiful wife this morning?**

**Mrs. Ackles: Better now <3**

**Mr. Ackles: Smooth**

**Mrs. Ackles: Thank you**

**Mrs. Ackles: How is my husband?**

**Mr. Ackles: Covered in fake blood**

**Mrs. Ackles: Well as long as it’s fake**

**Mr. Ackles: Hahaha**

**Mrs. Ackles: I miss you, J**

Seconds later, your phone is buzzing and his face fills the screen. 

“I miss you too, so much.”

“Well who wouldn’t?”

He laughs, the serious expression he had called with, gone. 

“Damn right.”

“Wow. You really are covered in blood.”

The jacket and flannel are stained reddish brown, and there are several fake scrapes and cuts on his face. 

“Yup.”

“I wish the injuries weren’t so convincing sometimes…”

“Believe me, I agree.”

“When are you coming home?”

“Thursday. I’ll stay until Sunday.”

“Okay. I think I’ll survive until then. Only barely.”

You hear a voice off to the side. 

“Is that Y/N?”

Misha and Jared immediately pop up over Jensen’s shoulders, waving like crazy. 

“Hi guys!”

Jared starts to talk, but he seems to be eating something (as usual) so you have no idea what he said. Misha attempts to translate, all while Jensen is pulling his signature long suffering face. The warning bell rings. You opt to blow your husband a kiss, mouthing ‘Love you.’ He blows you a kiss, doing the same, before you hang up.

 


	25. Chapter 25

You don’t feel well at all. 

Gen sits with you, rubbing a soothing hand over your back and holding your hair as you empty whatever was left in your stomach into the toilet. You sit back, taking deep breaths, hoping to calm your insides. 

“Did you eat something bad?”

“Maybe? I thought everything was cooked thoroughly…”

“Ready to get up?”

You nod, slowly rising back to your feet. Still feeling uneasy, you don’t argue when Gen leads you to bed, making lay down for a while. 

“We can have brunch when you’re better.”

“I’m sorry, I know we had reservations-”

“Hey, don’t worry. Just rest and get better, ok? Do you need anything before I go?”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you, Genevieve.”

“Anytime.”

She closes the door behind her, and you curl up, holding Jensen’s pillow. There’s just a little bit of his colon there, the smell comforting you just a bit. 

Not an hour later, you’re feeling fine. The nausea has completely dissipated, and you’re actually….hungry. 

You make some peanut butter toast, texting Gen to tell her that you’re feeling better. Inside the fridge you notice a jar of pickles. Without even thinking about how weird the combination will be, you grab it, bringing it with you to the table. 

****

“Dudes time travelling through motel closets, that’s what we’ve come to?”

You take a swig from your water bottle, watching some of season 8 as you jog on the treadmill. 

“Hey babe? Can you-why are you on the treadmill?”

You press the stop button and mute the TV deciding you’d done enough for today.

“I felt like a jog.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

“I’ve…..I keep gaining weight.”

He frowns, running a hand over your arm.

“You’re beautiful as you are. You don’t need to go overkill with the exercise, okay? I’d love just the same if you were 1,000 pounds.”

“I’d be dead.”

“Not the point.”

“I know...thank you.”

He presses a kiss to your forehead, ignoring the sweat. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

****

“Y/N, where do you keep the-”

Genevieve stops mid-sentence, finding you hunched over the toilet again.

“Okay. This is the second time since last week.”

You take a shaky breath. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I throw up, and then less than an hour later, I’m fine! I’ve been gaining weight and I haven’t had-oh my god.”

“What?”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

You can practically see the lightbulb go off above her head. Your friend’s face breaks into a huge grin, helping you up off of the floor. 

“You and I are taking a trip to the drugstore.”

 

“Is 30 minutes usually this long?”

You can’t stay still. First you tidied up the living room, then you paced. Gen is just watching, smile never leaving her face.

“I was nervous too. Time always goes slower when you’re waiting for news.”

She finally gets you to sit down, and the two of you talk about anything and everything except the little white stick waiting in the bathroom.

At the sound of the timer, your heart nearly beats out of your chest. Almost scared too scared to go through with it, you head to the bathroom. 

Two pink lines.

****

You and Jensen are cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie. His arm wrapped around you, and he absently begins tracing patterns onto your stomach. The simple motion sends a jolt of nerves through you. He doesn’t know yet that his baby is in there. 

Though you’re scared that he won’t want kids, you have to tell him. 

“I’m going to make some tea. Do you want anything?”

“Coffee?”

“Coming right up.”

You kiss him quickly, getting up and going to the kitchen. Your tea is poured into a blue mug, and his coffee into the new white mug you bought with Gen a few days ago. 

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

He kisses your cheek, tucking you back under his arm. 

You don’t pay attention to the movie anymore, overly conscious of every sip he takes. You know he sees it when his eyes go wide and he freezes. 

‘You’re going to be a dad’ is written on the bottom of his mug. 

“You-you’re pregnant?”

You nod, trying not to let your nerves show. In one fluid motion, he engulfs you in a hug, his nose buried in your hair. 

“We’re having a baby.”

“We are.”

He pulls back, pure joy in his face. He kisses you deeply, fingertips running gingerly under your shirt on your stomach. You’re crying, smiling so much your face hurts. Jensen lightly kisses your stomach, right above the belly button. 

“I love you, both of you.”


	26. Chapter 26

@JensenAckles: @Y/T/N gave this to me….

 

@jarpad: @JensenAckles @Y/T/N Tom and Shep get a new friend! Congrats you guys #UncleMoose

 

@Mark_Sheppard: New #TeamCrowley member? @Y/T/N @JensenAckles

@JensenAckles: @Mark_Sheppard NEVER

@Y/T/N: @Mark_Sheppard We’ll see…. >:)

 

@realGpad: Congrats to @Y/T/N and @JensenAckles on the mini-Ackles. <3 #AuntGen

****

Jensen’s spoiling you. You’ve barely even begun to show, and he’s waiting on you hand and foot. 

You’re reaching for a new jar of peanut butter on the high shelf of your kitchen. Sometimes having a tall husband isn’t helpful. You’ve just lifted your knee to climb on the counter when a pair of hand grab your waist. 

“Y/N, what are you doing?”

“Are you sure you’re not psychic? I just wanted some peanut butter…”

He grabs it easily, handing it over. 

“Now you have some.”

He kisses your temple. 

“Thank you.”

“You should be back in bed-”

“For god’s sake Jensen, I’m not dying!”

He looks a bit stunned at your outburst. You feel bad instantly.

“I’m sorry. That was…..uncalled for. I really appreciate how much you’re doing for me right now, but I’m barely 5 months in. You can spoil me all you want at 8 months, okay?”

He smiles, giving your hand a squeeze.

“I can do that.”

****

Seven months and counting, the nursery is a little under half done, and your stomach has grown quite a bit. So now that you’re skyping with Lauren, you opt to sit on the bed, no the desk, where you barely fit. 

“I can’t believe you’re having a baby.”

“I know.”

“I assume you’re naming the baby after me.”

“We don’t even know the gender, Lauren.”

“That’s on you. You decided to wait.”

“True, but I have a better plan.”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve been friends since we were fourteen. We fangirled over the show together, you were there when I met the love of my life.”

“Where are you going with this…..?” 

“Will you be my child’s godmother?”

She doesn’t speak at first, shock and happiness spreading across her face. 

“Of course! Oh my god, yes!”

She’s so excited, her shortly cut hair bounces a bit with her movements. 

“Yay! You’ll be the best one ever.”

“Girl I know!”

The rest of your call is spent in laughter and reminiscing. 

****

You’re a mess. 

Standing in front of the mirror in your bedroom crying is when you begin to question your life’s choices. Your hormones are all out of whack, making you cry a lot more. This morning it was because of the dog in a car ad. At lunch it was a memory of playing with your mom. Now, it’s because you feel like an elephant. 

Only a few weeks from your due date, your body has changed drastically from 8 months ago.  _ Everything  _ either is, or feels bigger. You hate it. Getting up is a challenge, you waddle instead of walk, and the baby kicks  _ all of the goddamn time.  _

It doesn’t exactly help that you see your husband on screen with skinnier, hotter women every week. You knew it was part of the job, and it never bothered you before…..but now it’s getting to you. 

You feel like you’re pushing him away. He’s just trying to be helpful. He’s trying to be loving, and your mood swings make you snap unexpectedly. He should hate you. He probably already does. 

What have you done?

You cry harder, not noticing your very worried husband entering the room. 

“Y/N...what’s wrong?”

He tentatively reaches for you, a warm hand rubbing down your spine gently. 

“I’m a horrible wife!”

“Wha-of course not! Where is this coming from?!”

“I-I keep snapping at you….and you’re just being nice. You’re just tr-trying to help and I’m being a bitch. I’m enormous and ugly, and you d-deserve better. I can’t stop c-crying, I’m just….I-I’m sorry.”

He pulls you to him, wrapping you in a big, comforting hug. Before speaking, he leads you to the bed, laying down next to you and holding you. 

“First of all, you’re the opposite of a horrible wife. You’re the best wife I could ask for, and I wouldn’t have anyone else.”

He wipes away a few tears with his thumb.

“Second, mood swings are normal. If you think I’d get upset because your hormones are making you grumpy, you’re so wrong. You’re carrying my child. How could anything you do overrule that?”

You let out a short, breathless laugh.

“Third, you have never been more beautiful. It’s a cliche, but you have a glow. There’s no one better than you for me, and you have nothing to be sorry about. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Especially because your boobs are bigge-”

You slap him on the chest, laughing a little. 

****

Your fingers click and clack at your keyboard as you make the last minute preparations for your maternity leave. The laptop is balanced on your stomach as you lay cuddled on the couch. 

In the other room, Jensen is doing a Facebook livestream. The episode that aired tonight was a big one, so he was ‘checking in’ with the fans. 

He answers questions, talks about the episode, makes fun of Misha and Jared, all of the usual. The stream is winding down when he hears you yell his name. He says goodbye to the fans with a wink, going to see what you need. 

You’re hauling yourself up off the couch, holding your stomach. You groan slightly, face contorting in pain. Jensen is by your side in an instant, supporting you. 

“What’s wrong?”

“My water just broke.”


	27. Chapter 27

Every mother tells horror stories about how much pain giving birth is. Scientifically, it’s supposed to be the equivalent of 20 bones breaking at once. 

It sounds bad, and you definitely believed it would be bad. You just weren’t quite prepared for exactly HOW bad it is. Granted, you doubt anything would have prepared you. 

“Okay Mrs. Ackles, it’s almost time to push.”

You just let out a mangled cry, gripping Jensen’s hand even harder. He doesn’t even seem phased by the bone crushing grip. 

“You’re doing great. Almost done sweetheart.”

He presses a quick kiss to your temple, brushing back some of your sweat-soaked hair. Your words are breathy.

“I’m never forgiving you for this, J.”

He just nods, squeezing your hand back.

“Okay, Mrs. Ackles. Big push.”

You do it, letting out a noise that is somewhere between a scream and a sob. A much more beautiful noise fills the room immediately after. 

Your baby’s cries. 

Your child is here. 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!”

You’re exhausted, but you will your eyes to stay open. You want to hold your daughter. 

Your daughter. 

The nurse swaddles her and gently passes her to you. She’s impossibly small, and oh so precious. She has a your nose and Jensen’s eyes. She’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. You look at Jensen, smiling beatifically. 

“Violet Grace Ackles.”

“Violet Grace Ackles.”

“Our baby girl.”

“She’s beautiful.”

****

Jensen is sitting in one of the chairs in the light pink room. Little white roses are littered across the wallpaper, glinting in the sunlight coming in through the window. 

Violet is sleeping soundly in his arms. She’s making tiny little noises, little sniffles and sighs that make his heart melt on the spot. 

He already knows that this little girl will get away with whatever she wants. Not even 24 hours old and she has her dad wrapped around her finger. He gently brushes a finger down her cheek, marvelling at this new life he had helped create. Even with the round, adorable baby face, he already sees so much of you. 

You’re asleep on the bed in front of him. Last night, he saw you be stronger than he ever thought was possible and he’s so proud. Not to mention grateful, because you put your body through incredible amounts of pain, just to bring the two of you Violet. 

As if she’s made of glass, he presses a feather light kiss to his daughter’s head. 

“I love you, my beautiful Violet.”

A little hand reaches out in her sleep and grabs his pointer finger. 

****

Gen is holding Violet, babbling baby talk at her happily. Jensen, You, Jared, Gen, and Tom and Shep are all at your house. The boys are running around the living room, in some adorable version of tag. 

“We got you guys a few gifts with the help of some other castmates.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Well, they’re kind of also gifts for us.”

Now curious, you open the gift bag. 

“Oh my god. No way!”

There are several onesies inside, each a different size for when she gets bigger. One says ‘Hunter in Training’ with the anti-possession symbol. Another has ‘Protected by Castiel’ with wings coming out of it. There’s a ‘#TeamCrowley’ with a little crown. As well as bibs with ‘Tuesday: Pig N’ A Poke’ inside the pig logo, and ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ with a little Impala. 

“This is amazing. Vi will be the best dressed baby ever.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it! Here we are at the end of the story. It’s taken me about 11 months to write, and I’m tearing up a little as I write this. Thank you all so much for the love and support while I was writing this, it means a lot. I love y’all and I hope you like it! <3

_ “Holy shit Y/N, we’re about to meet them!” _

_ Lauren exclaimed.  _

_ “I know! We’d better not embarrass ourselves because I spent far too much money to look back on this and cringe.” _

_ “Oh don’t worry, you’re always more relaxed about these things than I am.” _

_ “I don’t know, I’m about to meet Jensen and Jared. if I faint, you’d better catch me.” _

You smile at the memory, walking by where the photo op line will be in an hour or so. You can hardly believe that it’s been five years. 

“Dadadadada.”

“Yeah Violet, we’re at Daddy’s convention. Welcome to the con peanut, you’ll probably come to more as you get older.” 

Your daughter continues to babble as you push her stroller to the panel stage. Security directs you backstage, and you can already see the crowd of your friends. On one side, Rob and Matt are talking animatedly about something. Off to their left, Misha and Mark are laughing. In front of you and a bit to the right, your husband, Jared and Richard are talking in a loosely formed triangle. You pick up Violet from the stroller, balancing her comfortably on your hip. When she sees her dad, a big smile spreads across her face. 

“DADADADA!”

Jensen turns around right away, grinning. 

“Is that my Violet?”

“DA DA DA!!!!!”

He scoops her up out of your arms, kissing her all over her face. She lets out one of those really cute baby laughs that you can’t help but smile at. 

“Hello there peanut. Have you been good for Mommy today?”

“Bababababa”

He looks to you for an answer not in baby speak. 

“There was some resistance to getting dressed this morning, but other than that she’s been an angel.”

Mark, Matt and Rob make their way over to you, already focussing on the baby.

“Is this the famous Violet?”

“Yes indeed. You can hold her if you want.”

Jensen hands her over to Matt first, Violet grabbing his shirt in her tiny fist. The baby handed off, Jensen gives you a proper hello, kissing you on the mouth. 

“So, we’re back at the con. No surprises this year right?”

“You never know.”

“Jensen…”

“No surprises. Well, not that I’m planning at least. Rob and Rich manage to pull something every year though, so no promises where they’re involved.”

****

“Hi.”

“Hello!”

“First, I just want to say congrats to Jensen on Violet, she’s really cute.”

“Thank y-”

“Not as cute as me though, right?”

“Jared, you have to let it go, man.”

Jared hangs his head, fake pouting. 

“Anyway, my question applies to all of you actually.”

Misha does a little happy dance, happy to be included. 

“When I became a dad everything seemed different. So how has becoming parents changed your outlook on what you do?”

“Wow, awesome question.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Jared goes first. 

“I think it’s made me stronger in a way. I have two little boys to look after. Gen, and them, they keep me going. They’re always what I think about when I’m having a tough time.”

Misha starts to go next. 

“I think I’m more fun now-”

“Nope. Wrong.”

Misha continues, laughing. 

“Shut up Jensen. What I mean is that my kids have such a unique perspective on life and the world, that it helps me see things differently. They are able to turn anything into a game which is a skill I wish we didn’t forget as we get older.”

Jensen glances in your direction, lifting the mic to start. 

“Well, I’m still new to this whole being a dad thing, but it’s made me have a greater appreciation for my parents. Violet’s not even one yet-”

You’re not sure if it’s because she heard her name, or she just suddenly missed her dad, but Violet picks that exact moment to yell. 

“Dadadada!”

Her noisy toddler voice carries out from your usual spot on the side of the stage out to the audience. Jensen turns to look at her. 

“There’s my little noise maker now. Hi peanut.”

“DADADADAAAA!”

She’s waving her arms, reaching out toward her father. He tilts his head a little, silently asking you is you want to bring her out. 

You end up on stage every year, so why not. 

There’s a resounding chorus of ‘awwwws’ and video recordings starting. Jensen takes Vi from you gently, holding her as he continues to answer the question. 

“So yeah, this one has given me a better understanding of my parents. She’s also made me appreciate how strong my wife is. You do not want to mess with Y/N.”

You laugh, shaking your head. Misha notices your daughter’s attire, smiling at the choice. 

“Ohhh! Show them her onesie!”

“This one is Misha’s favorite, obviously.”

Today she wears the ‘Protected by Castiel’ one, making the crowd go crazy, cameras going off like mad. All the flashing is new to her, making her frown, reaching back to you. 

“Mamama”

You take her back, kissing her head and holding her close. She’s back to smiling in no time. 

“My question is for Y/N actually.”

Jensen hands you his mic.

“Sweet! Hello!”

“You were a fan before you met Jensen, and know both him and the show pretty well. Does he ever act like Dean?”

“Yes. When he says ‘awesome’ it’s like Dean Winchester just entered my house. Ummmm what else….if he wants me to do something he does Dean’s voice, oh, and the way he devours pie can only be described as Winchester-ly.”

****

It’s the early hours of the morning and Violet’s crying again. You roll over to go check on her, but an arm and a gravely voice stops you. 

“I got her.”

You fall back onto the pillow and close your eyes, but you find that you’re fully awake. Slipping into the nursery you’re met with one of the sweetest views you’ve ever seen. 

Jensen is holding Violet, bouncing her gently and singing softly. 

“I can feel her heart beat from a thousand miles

And the heavens open every time she smiles

I'm running to her that’s where I belong

I'm running to her like a river’s song

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love”

You press a hand between his shoulder blades, letting him know you’re there. 

“She’s got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down

And I'm running to her when the sun goes down

She takes away my trouble, she take away my grief

She takes away my heartache, And I go right to sleep

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love”

He looks you in the eyes as he sings the second verse, and you dance together a little bit with Violet yawing between you. He finishes singing and you kiss him. You’re daughter is sleeping soundly. Jensen lays her back in the crib, taking your hand and leading you back to bed. You lay down, facing each other, his arms around you and your head on his chest. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything. Going to that photo op five years ago, loving me, marrying me, giving me Violet, just everything.”

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He kisses you gently, expressing everything he just said all over again. You cuddle into his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 


End file.
